


Do You Wanna Touch Me?

by MoonAngel9



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: lover100, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hand Jobs, High School, Humor, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonAngel9/pseuds/MoonAngel9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was three weeks before the end of Stan Marsh's junior year of high school when his entire life changed. He just didn't know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _This story is complete and I'll be posting once a week._
> 
>  
> 
> _This chapter is based off the lover100 prompt #1 Beginnings_
> 
>  
> 
> _Disclaimer: The characters of South Park belong to their respective owners. I do this for fun, not for profit._

** Chapter One **

* * *

It was three weeks before the end of Stan Marsh's junior year of high school when his entire life changed.

He just didn't know it.

* * *

It was a regular day at South Park High. Stan was eating lunch with his Super Best Friend, Kyle Broflovski, and the other two people he had been friends with since preschool, Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick.

Kyle had wanted to be a basketball player when he grew up, but when puberty failed to give him any height, he decided to go with his back-up plan. Kyle's mother had been happy when he announced that he planned on becoming a surgeon, less so when he told her he was thinking of specializing in cardiac medicine.

The two had a laugh over her antics, but Stan knew Kyle hated disappointing his mom. When Kyle told Stan he decided to go into neurology instead, Stan didn't say anything.

Kyle was also the one dating Wendy these days. The two of them had bonded over a common love of learning and found they had a lot more in common than Stan and Wendy did. Neither Kyle or Stan told Wendy about the fist fight they had when Stan first found out.

Kenny decided he was sick and tired of being poor. He worked his ass off, both in school and at his part-time job, and earned a place at a tech school within ten miles of South Park. He attended during the school day, returning in time for lunch and the last two classes of the day.

Kenny was also, in his own words, playing the field and had made his way through most of the junior and senior girls. There were even a few rumors about him dating a few boys, but those rumors were quickly squashed by the boys in question.

Then there was Cartman. He had grown from a fat little boy into a young man that was built like a brick shithouse. At 6' 1", he towered over the other three—Stan was the next tallest at 5' 9"—and was solid muscle. He didn't seem to care about dating anyone, but always managed to have a date for the important social milestones.

On this random Tuesday during lunch, the four were quietly eating when Cartman broke the silence with his sudden announcement.

"I'm going to join the football team."

Silence ruled over the table, sporks hovered in mid-air while the other three struggled to find something to say. Kenny broke the quiet by asking, "Dude, are you serious?" At Cartman's nod, Kenny let out a little squeak of laughter. When Cartman narrowed his eyes at the other boy, the squeak turned into a full-out belly laugh that almost caused Kenny to fall over.

Frowning at the way his lunch wiggled as he poked at it, Kyle turned his attention to Cartman. He sneered at the other boy, "Finally gonna put that weight to good use, huh, Fat-ass?"

Cartman snarled back, "The team could use someone like me, Jew-boy! The only thing you'd be used for is someone's cup!"

Kyle waved him off, refusing to let Cartman know his remark landed a hit. "Whatever, dude." He ate a bite of the Salisbury steak and a speculative gleam entered his eye. "What's the real reason you want to be on the team? It can't be the cheerleaders 'cause you've turned most of them down."

A grin split Cartman's face. He batted his eyes at Kyle and reached across the table to grab his hand. "I've been secretly trying to get your attention for years. C'mere, my love, and gimme a kiss."

Kyle scrunched his nose up in disgust and shrank back into his seat. "Ew, no." He looked over and saw Stan staring into his mashed potatoes as if they contained the secret to life. Nudging his friend, he asked, "What do you think?"

Looking up from his lunch, Stan looked Cartman over and shrugged his shoulders. "We could use a guy with Cartman's size out there. The only other decent-sized dude is Craig, but he's our best kicker." He handed his jello to Kenny then returned his gaze to his mashed potatoes. "That's what I think anyway. Coach might think differently."

As Kenny scarfed down the jello, he caught the worried gaze in both Kyle and Cartman's faces. Deciding to get everyone out of the sudden funk they were in, he wiggled his eyebrows at Cartman. "Now that Kyle's out of the picture, you should take a chance on me."

Cartman blushed at the other boy's comment, then glared at Kenny and gave him a light shove. "Knock it off, Kenny! You know that shit's not funny."

Stan looked up from his food and saw Cartman's reddened face and wondered what was so bad about the comment. He watched as Kenny raised an eyebrow at Cartman before nodding his head, concern in his eyes. Choosing to ignore the by-play between the two—after all, there were things about him that Kyle only knew—he finished his lunch and headed to class.

* * *

Stan stretched on the sidelines as he looked over this year's group of hopefuls as they shuffled into the field. His assessment of this group led him to feel that the only ones who stood a chance at being a decent pick were Cartman and Token. He watched as they ran through some speed drills and was impressed by Cartman's speed.

He walked over to where Kyle—as the team's statistician—was keeping track of everyone's times. Kyle let out a low whistle as Cartman blew past them. He jotted down the time, then looked at Stan. "Who knew the Fat-ass could be so fast? I sure as hell didn't."

Stan kept his gaze on Cartman as the coach ran them through a few plays, switching everyone around to see where they would fit. After several had been run, Stan was waved over.

"Now, I'm going to have you throw some passes to a few of these new recruits, Marsh." Coach Nesbit pointed at Token and a freshman. "You two try to catch it. Cartman and Donovan, take turns blocking tacklers."

Stan sighed, but got into formation. He called out the play and had the ball hiked to him. He watched Token tear down the field and as he readied to throw the ball, he caught sight of Butters slipping past Clyde out of the corner of his eye. He hurled the ball toward Token and braced for impact. When the hit never came, he looked over to where Butters had been coming from. Sandwiched between him and Butters was Cartman.

From on the sidelines, they heard, "Way to go, Fat-ass!"

Everyone turned and saw Kenny standing on the bench, waving the pom-poms he'd stolen from Wendy. In a high-pitched voice, he yelled, "Eric, Eric, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!"

Nesbit marched over to Kenny, yelling, "McCormick! Quit fucking with the cheerleaders and get back on the bleachers!"

Stan snickered into his hand at Kenny's salute and Nesbit's barely contained fury at having his practice interrupted before he turned back to Cartman. He clapped his friend on the shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. "With that play, I'm pretty sure you just made the team."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Based of prompt #63 Summer._

** Chapter Two **

* * *

The following Monday, Coach Nesbit let the players know who made the team and what their positions were. Stan was in the same position he had been in his whole high school career—the quarterback—while Token replaced the out going running back and Cartman was at left tackle.

"Now that everyone knows what the hell is going on, time to run plays." Nesbit blew his whistle to stop some of the chattering then handed out playbooks out. "Make sure you look over these plays. Before the first game, I expect all of you to have them memorized."

Stan idly flipped through his playbook and noticed that some plays relied on the left tackle more than they used to. He looked over at Cartman with a smile on his face. If Cartman kept performing like he had been in try-outs, Stan could look forward fewer injuries this season.

* * *

"What the fuck was that, Butters!?"

Stan stayed down for a moment while he waited for his head to stop spinning. They were working on a play with Token, but Butters had looked away at the last minute, allowing Jankowitz to get the drop on him. He could hear Cartman yelling at Butters, but was having a hard time understanding the words.

"Are you okay, Stan?"

Stan squinted up at the person talking to him. Once he realized it was Token—Cartman was still yelling in the background—he said back, "Yeah, I will be once the sky stops spinning."

Token frowned at his fallen friend, then walked over to Butters and dragged him over to where Stan was trying to catch his breath. Stan watched Butters pale at the sight of him on the ground. Token slapped his hand on Butters' shoulder and said, "This is why you've got to pay attention."

"...And another thing," Cartman continued, "quit staring at Bebe's rack! Bitch has enough guys gawking at her!"

Stan stood, pausing long enough to make sure he was steady. "Jesus, Cartman, we get the point!" He pointed a finger in the direction of the cheerleaders and said, "I get that they can do all sorts of flexible things that make your eyes cross, but I need you to watch my back. And Jankowitz, that was a pretty good sack; make sure you hit the other guys just as hard." He motioned for everyone to get back into position. "Let's try this again."

* * *

Stan and Cartman had their heads close together as they poured over the playbook while they waited for Kenny and Kyle to show up. The four had made plans to go to the movies the weekend before Stan and Cartman had to take off for a two week football camp.

Stan pulled the book away from Cartman and flipped a few pages over. "This is a blitz. If you can recognize it, you can stop me from getting pummeled."

"I know what a blitz is. I was asking what this one was," Cartman said as he flipped back to the page they were originally looking at. "Nesbit must've been smoking crack when he came up with this play. It's sloppy as fuck and leaves you vulnerable."

Stan double-checked the play and realized Cartman had a point. Shaking his head, Stan said, "I wish I could say he'd do something like that to fuck with us, but that's not his style." He looked it over again and muttered, "It only looks half-finished."

"Well, don't you two look cozy."

Stan looked behind him and saw Kenny and Kyle standing there. He went to hand the book back to Cartman and noticed the other boy had scooted back a few inches as a blush covered his cheeks. He shrugged and turned back to the other two. "'Bout time you douche bags showed up."

Kyle shrugged. "You know how Wendy can be."

Chuckling, Stan said, "Yeah, I do." He rose from his seat by Cartman and put his arm around Kyle. "Have I mentioned lately how glad I am that she's dating you now?"

Kyle rolled his eyes and shrugged off Stan's arm. "At least once a day." He pushed Stan toward his things and said, "Grab your shit so we can go."

"Yeah, yeah." Stan moved back to his seat and picked up his bag, noticing a folded up piece of paper laying next to it. He picked the paper up and was about to open it when Cartman snatched it from his hands. Eyes wide with shock, Stan asked, "Dude, what gives?!"

Cartman's eyes flashed as his mouth twisted in the cruel imitation of a smirk. He shoved the paper into his pocket and said, "None of your damn business."

"Jesus, Cartman, if you didn't want me to read it, all you had to do was say so."

Cartman stepped toward Stan, invading the other teen's personal space. He fished the crumpled square out of his pocket and held it under Stan's nose. "Are you sure you want to read it? It gets pretty graphic," he menaced.

Stan felt a bead of sweat run trickle down his back. He normally wasn't afraid of Cartman, but the the low almost gravelly tone of the bigger boy filled him with both dread and want—emotions he had a hard time handling. Stan moved to take a step back, frowning when Cartman reached for his hand.

"If you two are done, I'd like to go to the movie now."

The sound of Kenny's voice broke through to Cartman and he pulled back. He yelled at Kenny, "Fine! Let's get going."

Wondering what the hell had just happened, Stan fell into step with the rest of the group. He listened as Cartman and Kenny bickered about whether a certain starlet was do-able or not, then sighed to himself. He tried to make sense of what had happened between him and Cartman until Kyle dropped back to walk with him. He blurted out, "You've fought with Cartman enough. Does his mood always whiplash like that?"

"Not always." Kyle nibbled at the skin around his thumb, seeming to debate something. He sighed. "Don't take this the wrong way, but Kenny said that if he hadn't said something, Cartman would've dropped you to the ground and fucked you."

Stan stopped in his tracks, the mental image of the bigger boy topping him causing him to blush.

Kyle huffed then grabbed his friend's arm and began to drag him along. "I don't know why you're so surprised. Kenny says shit like that all the time."

* * *

That night, Stan had confusing dreams involving him, Cartman and the dangerous look in Cartman's eyes as he said, "It gets pretty graphic."

* * *

"Before everyone leaves to enjoy the rest of their summer break, there are a few things I want to go over."

Stan tuned out Nesbit as he thought about what had happened over the past two weeks at football camp.

* * *

The first day, as soon as he arrived, Cartman came up to him and apologized.

"Sorry, Stan. I saw you pick up the note and I just flipped. You see, I was writing a practice letter to—"

At this point, Stan cut him off by holding up his hand. "It's fine, dude. Just don't freak out on me like that again."

Cartman nodded and flashed Stan an actual smile—not that fake bullshit he used on adults when they were just kids—leaving him speechless for a few minutes. By the time he had recovered, Cartman had already dashed away to talk to the coach.

The rest of the day was spent doing drills: running, passing, and blocking. When it was over, everyone gathered in the mess hall at the South Park army base—the school had gotten a good deal renting it for the two weeks—and ate dinner while laughing and talking about things that happened so far that summer. Cartman happened to be holding court in the middle of the group, leaving Stan on the fringe. Stan found his eyes being drawn to the other boy more often than he would have liked.

Frustrated and annoyed at the direction of his thoughts, Stan left early without saying anything to anyone and went to the barracks where the team was supposed to sleep. He flopped down on his assigned bed and tried to will away his unwanted thoughts.

"A-are you okay, Stan?"

Stan turned his head toward the door and spotted Butters standing in the doorway. "Yeah, I'm okay, Butters. It's just been a long day." He turned his gaze toward the ceiling and closed his eyes, hoping the other boy would get the hint and leave him alone.

Soft, shuffling footsteps approached the bed. Stan heard Butters sigh, then head back toward the door. "N-now, Eric, he's fine. Just a little tired out is all."

He turned over in time to see the worried frown on Cartman's face as the other teen passed the door. Worried by how the frown affected him, Stan shut his eyes tightly and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

The rest of the camp flowed much smoother for Stan after that first day. He endured some ribbing about going to sleep so early, then the team set out learning how to run like a well-oiled machine.

On the last night, one of the coaches broke out the fixings for smores and a small bonfire was lit. When everything was consumed and the fire was down to coals, someone—most likely Dougie—suggested Hide and Seek in the dark. The rules were quickly set and someone was picked 'it'. Remembering the last time he had played Hide and Seek—Butters was stuck in a tree for two hours—Stan tried to suppress his giggles as he searched for a spot to hide.

He spotted a two story building that had a low roof on the first story and a large overhang on the second story. As he looked for something to boost himself up with, he heard someone walk up behind him. He turned around a let out a sigh of relief when he realized it was Cartman. He pointed to the roof and asked, "Gimme a boost?"

Cartman looked it over. "Think there's enough room for two?"

"Let's find out." Stan moved to where he could grip the edge of the roof and grinned at the other boy.

Cartman moved to stand in front of him and interlaced his fingers, palms facing up. Stan gripped the edge pf the roof then stepped into Cartman's outstretched palms, leveraging himself up as Cartman gave him a boost. He scrambled up the roof once he was safely up, only looking back once to see if Cartman needed help getting up. The two of them then climbed up and pressed themselves as close to the building as they could get, staying to the shadows.

Stan let out a quiet chuckle once they were settled. He looked over the edge of the roof closest to him. "I can see everything from here. Are you going to be able to see if anyone's coming?"

Cartman rolled his eyes then looked over the edge of the roof. Whatever he saw caused his eyes to go wide in shock. He leaned back against the building and let out a shaky laugh. "Judging by the way Butters of sucking off Clyde, I'd say Clyde's going to be coming soon."

Not believing what he heard, Stan lay across Cartman's lap and looked over the side. Sure enough, Butters was on his knees in front of Clyde, the other boy's hand fisted in his hair, and the motion of the blonde's head giving away what they were doing. 

Heart pounding and mouth dry, Stan got off Cartman's lap and breathed out, "Sweet Jesus." He turned back to judge Cartman's mood. The bigger boy had pulled a knee up and was resting his arm on it, mischievous glint in his eye. "Whatever you're planning, don't do it."

Cartman grinned and leaned toward Stan. Using a wheedling tone, he said, "Please. It could be fun."

Stan shook his head. "No way, dude. I'm not getting into the middle," he pointed in the direction of Butters and Clyde, "of _that_."

A soft chuckle escaped Cartman. "Fine, we won't get in the middle. But that means we're not gonna warn them if someone else is about to catch them."

* * *

"...That's why this year's code of conduct has been expanded to cover same-sex relationships."

Startling out of his reverie, Stan nudged Cartman in the ribs to get his attention. "What is Nesbit talking about?"

Cartman rolled his eyes and whispered back, "Apparently someone was caught in a compromising position, causing same-sex relationships to be added to the code of conduct. Pay attention, Stanley."

The basic code of conduct for the team was: keep your grades up, don't do anything that could get you expelled, and keep your sex life to yourself.

Stan sneaked a glance at Butters and Clyde. "Are you telling me someone else caught them?"

"Well I sure as didn't tell."

Stan turned his attention back to Nesbit just as the coach was telling them to enjoy the rest of the summer. He stood and gathered his things before turning to Cartman. "Do you want a ride?"

Cartman shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

They walked out to Stan's car—a beat-up Oldsmobile that ran well, but had shitty gas mileage—in a comfortable silence. They put their bags in the back seat, then climbed in front. As Stan drove back toward their houses, Cartman fiddled with the radio. Out of the corner of his eye, Stan studied the other boy and couldn't help but wonder what the other boy had been planning when they were on that roof, so he asked. "What was it you were planning when we caught Butters and Clyde...you know?"

Finding a song he liked, Cartman sat back and grinned. "I was gonna yell, 'You dirty cocksucker!' but that would have given away our hiding spot."

Stan grinned back. "Now every time you call Butters 'cocksucker' I'm going to lose my shit."

Cartman snickered as they pulled into Stan's driveway. He watched Stan put the car into park, his seat belt already unfastened. He waited until Stan looked back at him to say, "Thanks for the ride, cocksucker."

Stan laughed so hard he nearly pissed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'd like to thank MidnightLuv for the review :)_


	3. Chapter Three

** Chapter Three **

* * *

The first couple of games went pretty smooth. Stan was having his best season ever, mostly due to Cartman taking well to his position.

They were now four weeks into the school year and Stan was even having a good year academically. The only class he was shaky in was Spanish, but Cartman had been helping him with it by going over the vocabulary on the rides home from practice.

One day after practice, Stan was showering when he heard Nesbit holler, "Cartman! My office when you're finished!"

Stan quickly finished his shower then began dressing so he could catch Cartman before he went into the office. As Cartman passed by him, Stan called out, "Do you still need a ride?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you out by your car."

Figuring the other teen might be a while, Stan took his time gathering his things. As he left, he took a quick detour by Nesbit's office to see if Cartman was finished. He noticed the closed blinds and was about to leave when he heard Nesbit lecturing his friend.

"You're one of the best offensive tackles I've ever had the chance to coach, but if you keep letting your grades slip, I'll have no choice but to let you go from the team."

Stan hurried out to his car as he realized he might have just overheard something Cartman might want to keep private, deep in his own thoughts. He hadn't realized Cartman had been having any trouble with his schoolwork. After all, he seemed to be doing just fine in the two classes they shared. With this thought in mind, he climbed into his car and turned the key over to listen to the radio while he waited for the other boy.

He had been thinking of starting his homework when Cartman stormed up and yanked open the door. Stan waited until Cartman slammed the door shut to speak. "That bad?"

Cartman crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Fine by me." Stan started the engine then turned up the radio. He softly hummed along as he tapped to the beat with his fingers on the steering wheel and began the drive home.

By the time they were out of the parking lot, Cartman's mood had already started to improve. At the intersection, he was softly singing along. As Stan pulled into the driveway, Cartman was belting the lyrics along with Joan Jett.

While Stan was relieved that Cartman was feeling better, he was feeling slightly uncomfortable with the gleam in the other teen's eyes as he sang at Stan, "Do you wanna touch? Do you wanna touch me there?"

* * *

Stan carried over two lunch trays to their lunch table. Only Cartman would be eating with him today; Kyle was meeting with the Homecoming Committee—at Wendy's insistence—and Kenny was spending his lunch attempting to find a date to the dance. He dropped the try in front of Cartman and said, "Now eat. You haven't been eating lunch the past few days and I don't want to hear any bogus excuses about dieting or some stupid bullshit. Not after what happened yesterday."

Cartman glared at Stan, but didn't say anything as he made quick work of the meal. Nearly fainting at practice was bad enough without being reminded of it.

Stan ate his lunch at a slower pace, his eyes wandering to what the other boy was working on. He snatched the paper from underneath Cartman's tray, ignoring the sound of protest. His heart sank as he saw it was math homework and three-quarters of it was wrong. He looked up at Cartman—who was red from either anger or embarrassment—and let disappointment tinge his voice. "Why didn't you tell me you were having this much trouble?"

Cartman replied angrily, "Because it was none of your goddamn business! I can handle it just fine! I don't need you or that little Jew-rat bailing me out!"

Stan frowned and decided let slip what he had overheard the other day. "If that's the case, Nesbit wouldn't have talked to you about your grades."

"You motherfucker," Cartman growled out. "Just because I protect your ass on the field doesn't mean you get to be nosy."

"You're right. It doesn't." When Cartman didn't say anything in response, Stan looked at him. Seeing he had stunned the other boy, Stan handed back the homework. He gathered the lunch trays and set them to the side. "Being your friend gives me that right. And if you need help, just ask. I'm not going to lord it over you."

Cartman looked aver his homework and knew he was over his head. He muttered to himself as he gathered his homework, then looked up at Stan and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Fine. I need help." He thought of something and narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell the Jew about this."

Stan sighed at the mention of Cartman and Kyle's long-standing antagonism. "I won't." He rose and picked up the lunch trays. "We'll go to my house after practice and start working on it."

Refusing to let Stan have the last word, Cartman said, "Fine, goddamn it."

* * *

For the next month, Stan and Cartman would go to Stan's house after practice and work on homework. As Cartman's grades steadily improved, so did his relationship with Stan. They weren't best friends or anything like that, but they had developed a mutual respect for one another.

When they weren't working on schoolwork or going over football plays, they would just talk or play video games. Sometimes, they even watched movies.

And if Cartman sat a little too close to him—thighs touching and hands accidentally brushing against legs—Stan didn't say anything to him. If he did, he would be forced to think of how much he secretly lived for those moments.

* * *

"No Eric today, sweetie?"

Stan sighed as he dropped his things at the door. With Stan's help, Cartman was able to raise his grades enough that Nesbit had been fielding calls from recruiters for both of them. "Not today, Mom. He's meeting with some recruiters from UCLA." He grabbed his gym bag and headed toward the basement, hoping that doing the laundry would keep him busy enough to keep his thoughts from worrying about how Cartman was doing.

As his hand reached the doorknob, he heard his dad coming down the stairs. He stepped out from under the stairs to let his dad know the machines were going to be busy, when Randy asked him a question he hadn't been expecting.

"Where's the boyfriend, kiddo?"

He suddenly felt dizzy and tried to take a few deep breaths to dispel the sudden tightness in his chest. Afraid he might pass out, he leaned his back against the wall. "What boyfriend?"

"Aren't you dating Liane's boy?" Randy looked at his son and saw the shock evident in the widened eyes and paleness of his skin. "Was it supposed to be a secret? Well, gee, Stan, you didn't have to hide it from us." He rubbed the back of his head in an effort to cut the awkwardness. "I don't know why you're so shocked though. Kinda figured you'd bring boys around sometime when you told us you were bi."

At the mention of that awful night—Randy had tried to make it all about him and his sexuality that had made Stan instantly regret not just telling his mom—Stan snapped out of his stupor. He waved his hands in front of him, accidentally swinging his bag around. "You've got it all wrong, Dad. Cartman's just a friend I've been helping out." Saying all he meant to say, he bolted down the stairs to escape his father.

Once in the basement, he dropped his bag to the floor and went over to the sink and splashed cold water on his face as he fought to keep the bile down. He should have expected something like this.

Overhead, he heard his mother scolding his father, telling him to mind his own business.

"But, Sharon, what if Stan needs advice or condoms?"

"Randy! Stan is nearly an adult and can take care of himself. I just hope you didn't scare him into thinking he can never bring anyone over here ever again."

* * *

The next day at lunch, Stan sat across from Cartman, his dad's insinuation still bothering him. He took in Cartman's smug face and pushed his thoughts away. "I take it your meeting went well."

"I had those pompous bastards eating out of my hands." He took a bite of his lunch. "They're not my first choice though, but they'll be a good backup school."

Stan nodded, then spotted Kenny and Kyle and waved them over. "I'm still waiting to hear from Colorado State. Every time I see the recruiter in the stands, I get my hopes up thinking I'm going to get a call."

Cartman gave Stan a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get in."

"Afternoon, fairies." Kenny made as much noise as possible as he sat down.

Kyle sat down next to Stan without bringing as much attention to himself. "I was wondering if you two had heard about Butters and Clyde yet. Apparently, Bebe caught the two of them making out in the locker room."

"I know who's running la-aps," Cartman said in a sing-song voice. "Gonna be Clyde and the cocksucker."

Cartman had chosen bad timing with his little song. Stan had just taken a drink of his milk and the moment after Cartman sang, "cocksucker," he was wearing Stan's milk. Kenny handed Cartman a stack of napkins so the other boy could clean himself up. "Goddamn it, Stan! This is one of my favorite shirts!"

Stan blew his nose to dislodge any remaining milk. He set the used napkin off to the side as he stole part of Cartman's stack. "I told you if you called Butters 'cocksucker' I was gonna lose it."

Kenny sat up straighter in his seat, a grin plastered over his face. "You're telling me you two have known about this and didn't say anything to me. I'm deeply disappointed."

"Wasn't our story to tell." Cartman looked over his ruined lunch and grimaced. He snatched a slice of pizza from Stan's tray. He took a healthy bite and said around the food, "Thanks for lunch."

Knowing he was somehow going to pay for it later—but not caring—Stan ran the toe of his shoe along Cartman's calf and said, "No problem, cocksucker."

The look on Cartman's—shock—and Kenny's—amusement—faces had been worth it.

* * *

Retribution came during that afternoon's practice, turning it into an exercise in restraint for Stan. He kept having to suppress laughter every time Cartman went past him calling every one a cocksucker and keeping a running commentary on whether they enjoyed it or not. In return, Stan would just grin and reply with variations of "Whatever you say." However Stan lost it at the end of practice when Cartman called Butters a 'dirty cocksucker' within the other's presence; Butters reply sending Stan over the edge.

"I prefer them clean, actually," Butters said with a wink.

Shortly after, Nesbit ended the practice and sent every one to the locker room. A few of the guys picked on Butters and Clyde for getting caught by Bebe—of all people—but all the teasing was in good humor. And it made Stan rethink about staying in the closet.

As he walked with Cartman to his car, he couldn't help but wonder how the other teen would deal with his sexual orientation. Would he be understanding, or would he be a dick about it?

"What crawled up your ass?"

Stan noticed he was standing by the driver's side door, just staring at Cartman. He sighed before he opened the door and climbed in. He placed the keys in the ignition and stared blankly at the dash, wishing he had the words to express what he was feeling. Instead, he said, "Can we go from your house from now on? My dad is being a dick lately and I'm afraid he's gonna try to convince you to date me or something."

"Why, Stanley, it sounds like you'd be ashamed to be my boyfriend."

Stunned by the amount of hurt in Cartman's voice, Stan looked at him and saw the emotion mirrored in Cartman's eyes. He placed a hand on Cartman's knee. "Honestly, I'd be a lot less ashamed than you would think. But I enjoy our friendship too much to let a careless comment by him ruin it."

Cartman nodded. "I guess I could see Randy doing that." He sat back and seemed to be thinking of something as his gaze focused on the hand on his knee. He then looked at Stan and smiled. "Is there a reason he would think you'd date me?"

Stan groaned then took his hand off Cartman's knee to turn the key. "You spend more time at my house than Kyle, lately."

Cartman smirked at the distress on Stan's face. "Sweet."

* * *

"Ey! You were supposed to be at my house an hour ago to help me with my math."

Stan looked up from his college applications and looked at the clock. "Shit! Sorry, dude, I was having a hard time with this essay question."

Cartman looked over the application and smiled at the question. "I can see why you're having trouble." He ruffled Stan's hair and pulled his chair away from the desk. "Why don't you bring that over and you can work on it while I fumble through my geometry."

Stan gathered up his things then slipped on his shoes. "You're doing much better now."

"I guess."

The rest of the trek to Cartman's was silent. Once they were inside, Cartman led him to the kitchen and clear some things away so Stan would have some space to work. He handed Stan the paper and waited until Stan had made the corrections needed. As Cartman bent over his work, he asked Stan a question. "Did you find a date for Homecoming yet?"

Homecoming was a week away.

"No. I decided to go stag." Stan didn't elaborate that the person he wanted to take would most likely turn him down flat.

"That's cool. Me too." He finished the problems and handed the paper back to Stan. "I was thinking all of us could come back here after the dance and just bullshit like old times."

"Sounds good." Stan made a few corrections and said, "You wouldn't be having as much trouble if you showed your work."

"Pfft. Whatever." He watched Stan work on his essay for a moment then turned back to his work. "Remember to bring your Xbox."


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that helped the story earn its rating :)
> 
> Based off prompt #43 Confession.

** Chapter Four **

* * *

Stan looked into the mirror for the fifth time to try to fix his hair. He slicked it down with water and eyed his mom's hairspray, but turned away. He gazed at his image in the mirror and smiled. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest and a crimson tie. He ran his hand down his pressed slacks, glad the creases still held.

He exited the bathroom and went downstairs, snagging his keys out of a bowl by the door and picking up his bag he had left there earlier. He planned to stash it in his trunk while at the dance.

"Oh, Stan. Don't you just look handsome."

He looked toward the kitchen and saw his mom standing in the doorway. He ran a hand over his hair and asked, "I don't look too dressed up, do I?"

Sharon crossed the room and smoothed the strands of hair back into place with her hand. "Not at all. You look just dressed up enough."

"Thanks, Mom." Stan motioned with his bag toward the door. "You know the guys and I are going over to Cartman's after the dance, right?"

"I know." She took a few steps back and watched him put his hand on the doorknob. Before he could turn it and leave, she said, "You know that I don't care who you bring home, right? All I ask is that you find someone that makes you happy."

"I know." Stan twisted the doorknob and opened the door. Turning back, he asked, "Is there any way you can make sure Dad doesn't scare them off?"

Sharon smiled, remembering the other day. "I can try, but no promises."

Stan smiled back at her and left the house, walking out to his car. He popped open the trunk and set his bag next to his sleeping bag. He shut the lid and jumped when he saw Cartman leaning on the passenger door. "What the hell, Cartman?"

Cartman smirked at he pushed off the door. "My mom got called into work, taking the car, so I came over to demand a ride to the dance."

Stan raised a brow as he looked Cartman over. His outfit was nearly identical to Stan's—only his tie was a robin's egg blue—and wearing a fedora. "A fedora? Seriously?"

"Seriously." Cartman flicked the brim of his hat. "It makes me look cool."

"Whatever." Stan moved to the front of the car and opened the driver's door. "Are you going to get in or what?"

Cartman opened the door and slid inside. "Seriously though. What do you think of the hat?"

Nearly overcome by the urge to rip the damn thing off Cartman's head, Stan started the car instead. "I think it suits you."

Cartman preened under Stan's attention. "I knew it was a good choice."

"It makes you look like a douche bag though."

* * *

"Oh good God." Stan shook his head as he watched Kenny and Cartman grind on one another in the middle of the dance floor. Bright multicolored lights spilled over them as they gyrated in the middle of everyone, making Stan wonder if they were purposely trying to get everyone's attention.

"What the hell are they doing?" Kyle asked from Stan's right. "Please tell me Cartman isn't doing this because Clyde and Butters won Homecoming King and Queen."

Unable to take his eyes off the spectacle, Stan felt himself wishing to be feeling anything beyond wanting to be in Kenny's place. He tried to infuse as much boredom into his voice as he said, "Might be. He tried to get me to go out with him, but Kenny beat me to it."

"Well, that explains it."

Kyle's amused tone made Stan's skin bristle. Tearing his eyes away, he asked, "Explains what?"

Kyle fiddled with his tie. "I don't know if I should tell you. You get awfully touchy when Cartman's mentioned lately."

"What do you mean I get touchy about Cartman?" His pitch rising on the other boy's name.

Kyle narrowed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "Exactly." He looked back at the dance floor and smirked when he caught Cartman glaring at them. "It explains why he's been trying so badly to get your attention."

Stan looked back at them and watched as Cartman took off his fedora and shook his hair out like he was in a shampoo commercial. "He's not trying to get my attention." He turned back to Kyle. "We're just friends."

Kyle just frowned when Stan looked back at Cartman.

When the song was over, the other two broke apart laughing at the relieved looks around them and walked back to where Kyle and Stan were standing. Kenny wiped a hand across his forehead and announced, "Now that we've thoroughly embarrassed ourselves, it's time to depart for Casa Cartman!"

"Speak for yourself Kenny, _I_ was hot." Cartman smirked and threw an arm around Stan, pulling him close. "Right, Stanley?"

Stan felt like his face was engulfed in flames, it was so hot from being put on the spot like that. The warmth radiating off Cartman's body threatened to overwhelm him and didn't help his half-aroused state. It was in this state of desperation that he looked toward his only ally. He looked at Kyle with a 'please get me out of this' expression on his face that had never failed him before.

Kyle rolled his eyes and attempted to bicker with Cartman. "Quit molesting him, Fat-ass. Let's get going so I can kick your ass at Mortal Kombat."

"You're just jealous, Kahl!" Cartman's arms tightened around Stan's shoulder in an attempt to pull him closer. "As soon as Stanley answers my question we can go."

Kyle shrugged at Stan as if to say, 'Sorry I tried.'

Stan looked at Cartman and felt his blush deepen, the color disappearing under his collar. He was about to answer when Kenny pulled him out of Cartman's grasp, then threw himself at the heavier teen. "But, Eric," he said in a high-pitched tone, "I thought our dance was special!"

Cartman let Kenny go with a growl. "I said to knock that shit off, fucker!" He then headed toward the door, the other boys following in his wake.

"What the hell was that all about?" Stan asked as he fished in his pockets for his keys.

Kenny turned around and looked at Stan, a devious grin spreading over his face. "With what I have in mind, I'm sure you'll find out before the end of the night."

* * *

"Well, that was lame," Kenny said as he died again.

"It's not our fault you picked such a lame ass character," Cartman said as he loosened his tie. "But it is your fault that you picked the game."

Deciding was as good a time as any, Kyle nudged Kenny's foot from his spot on the floor. "How 'bout we play that game you were telling me about earlier?"

Kenny's eyes lit up as they passed over Stan and Cartman. "That's right!" He grabbed Cartman's controller out of his hands and set both of them on the floor. "Cartman, since it's your house, I need your help getting the supplies!"

Noticing the eagerness on both Kenny and Kyle's faces, Stan got a bad feeling. In an effort to make the feeling go away, he casually leaned against the armrest and asked, "So, what's the game?"

Kyle looked away from Stan, not wanting to meet his best friend's eyes. "We'll wait until Kenny gets back. He can explain it better than I can."

Stan's eyebrows shot up at the amount of bullshit Kyle was trying to sell him. As he opened his mouth to call Kyle on it, Kenny and Cartman returned from the kitchen with four shot glasses and a full bottle of tequila. Kenny grinned as he passed glasses around and said, "Time to play 'I have never'!"

* * *

The questions started out tame enough.

"I have never kissed Wendy."

"I have never cheated on a test."

"I have never slept with a stuffed animal."

"I have never passed out."

The liquor flowed freely. By the time the bottle was half empty, the really personal—and dirty—statements came out.

"I have never kissed a guy."

"Does imagining it count?" Stan turned bright red as he asked.

"Oh, hell yes!" Kenny poured more into his, Stan's, and Cartman's shot glasses. When Cartman didn't budge, Kenny nudged his shoulder. "Drink up, Fat-ass."

Cartman drained his glass. "Fuck you. I'm not fat."

Kyle softly hiccuped and snickered to himself. "I've never thought of being blown in a public place."

"Better make mine a double," Kenny said as he winked at Stan, knowing he was stirring up trouble.

Stan looked away and caught Cartman's frown before he took his shot. In a misguided effort to make Cartman feel better, he proclaimed, "I've never kissed anyone except for Wendy."

It was silent after Kenny and Kyle took their shots, the pitying looks evident on both of their faces. Then Cartman said one the came out as a challenge and changed the way Stan saw their previous actions.

"I've never thought of fucking a chick."

The other three took their shots, their faces mirroring what they felt. Only Stan's eyes were wide with shock; Kenny had a smug grin on his face, while Kyle's expression was bored. Stan looked confusedly at his friends and began to ask, "How—?"

"Sorry, but all questions have to wait until the end of the game," Kenny said as his eyes darted nervously between Stan and Cartman. "I've never sucked a cock." A smiled crossed his face as he refilled the glasses. "Remember, thinking about it counts," Kenny prodded when no one took a shot.

Stan quickly downed his shot, figuring with the things he drank to earlier that his secret was out. He then looked at Cartman, surprised to see the blush creep into the teen's cheeks. Then Cartman raised the shot glass to his lips drank, drawing Stan's eyes to his throat and making him fight the urge to nip at Cartman's Adam’s apple.

"If they don't quit looking at each other like that, I'm going to have to take a shot."

Stan wrenched his gaze away from Cartman at the intrusion of Kyle's voice . He caught Kenny's smirk at their discomfort and flipped him off.

Kyle giggled to himself, a sure sign he was really drunk. "I've got a good one!" He took the bottle from Kenny and refilled the glasses, his smirk matching Kenny's. "I've never wanted to suck Cart—!"

Stan cut him off by slapping a hand over Kyle's mouth. He pried the shot glass out of Kyle's hand and handed it to Kenny, who gleefully downed the shot. "Kyle's done." Kyle's voice was muffled behind Stan's hand, but he could understand the redhead just fine. "Dude, you almost broke a confidence. Not cool."

Kenny broke off from talking with Cartman and came over to Stan and Kyle. "I'll make sure he drinks some water. I forgot what a chatty fucker he can be when he gets drunk."

Stan removed his hand from Kyle's mouth. "I knew this was a bad idea."

The grin returned to Kenny's face. "I think it went well." He looked back at Cartman and caught the shy glances he was throwing Stan's way. "Better than I thought it would." He turned back to Stan and nudged his shoulder. "Why don't you and Cartman go outside for some fresh air while I put Kyle to bed."

"I don't need help," Kyle pouted.

Figuring Cartman overheard Kenny, Stan grabbed up the glasses and nearly empty tequila bottle and went into the kitchen. After he set the bottle on the counter and put the glasses into the sink, he went out the glass door that led to Cartman's backyard and sat on the tabletop of his picnic table. He watched his breath condense in the chilly October air and heard the wood creek when Cartman joined him. 

As the minutes of semi-uncomfortable silence passed, Stan found himself wishing for just one more shot to give him a little more courage. He cleared his throat and kept his gaze straight in front of him. "How long have Kyle and Kenny known?"

Cartman's voice was soft as he answered. "Kenny's known since we were thirteen. He kept getting pissed when I kept stealing his porn and figured it out when he realized I was only taking the gay stuff." He paused when Stan snickered. "I don't know about Kyle, but I'm pretty sure he figured it out before I joined the team."

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends. Or was it just too much for your ego?"

"No." Cartman grabbed the other boy's shoulder and turned him toward him. "I thought you would shut me out if you knew a faggot was saving your ass."

Stan let out a sound of disgust, wondering how he and Cartman had never talked about this before now. "Well, that would be a little hypocritical of me since I'm bi."

A look of shock passed over Cartman's face. "Since when? I figured you were just too drunk to realize what you were actually drinking to."

Stan looked away as he felt a blush creep over his face. He softly replied, "Ever since I had my first wet dream about a guy."

"Oh." After a moment, Cartman scooted closer to Stan, a lecherous grin on his face. "Wanna tell me about it?"

Stan looked back and wrinkled his nose as he pushed at a laughing Cartman. "No, you perv." Shy again, he put his hands in his lap and began fiddling with his fingers. "Have you ever thought of me...y'know. Like that?"

Cartman quieted as he thought of how to answer Stan. He reached out and clasped Stan's hands in his. "I honestly don't know how you couldn't tell. Fuck even the Jew could tell and usually you have to print shit in neon to get it through his head. He fucking threatened to set me on fire if I was just toying with you."

"Oh." Stan looked down at their entwined hands, struck by how well his hand fit in Cartman's larger one. He looked up at Cartman's mouth, allowing himself to wonder what it would feel like to kiss him and couldn't find a reason to take his gaze off his lips. As his tongue darted out to wet his lips, he heard a breathless sound leave Cartman. Feeling bold, he asked, "No one since Wendy?"

"No one." Cartman raked his gaze over Stan, taking in his flushed appearance. "Pickings are pretty slim for a guy in South Park and I'm pretty picky about what I like." Cartman stood then turned Stan so his legs were dangling off the edge of the table, moving to straddle Stan's right leg. He brought his hands up slowly, so as not to startle the other teen when he finally framed his face in his hands. "I know I'm rusty at this and that we're both drunk, but if you don't stop me now, I'm going to kiss you."

Cartman's tie caught Stan's eye as it hung loosely around his neck. He grabbed at the strip of fabric and wound it around his hand, pulling him closer. He threw caution into the wind as he leaned up and breathlessly said, "Just quit talking and kiss me."

Cartman dropped his hands from Stan's face, dropping one to his waist and bringing the other to cup the back of his neck, as if to brace himself for what was coming. He slowly leaned in, brushing his lips against the raven-haired teen's.

Stan tugged on the tie in his hand then wrapped his free hand and leg around Cartman in an effort to deepen the kiss. This was his first kiss since he had broken up with Wendy and was unlikely to get another once Cartman sobered up, so he wanted to make this count. And felt a low moan begin to build as he felt Cartman's arousal high on his thigh.

Cartman kept the pressure light and his kisses tentative, the fear of scaring Stan away once he finally had him where he wanted him keeping his passion in check. His tongue gently swept inside and he could detect the traces of mint toothpaste and tequila. The little moans the kept escaping Stan had Cartman pulling away and turning to place more fevered kisses along his neck in order to hear them better. He placed kisses and teasing nips along Stan's jawline, stopping when he reached Stan's ear. He worried the lobe with his teeth, trying to memorize the way the soft moans escaped Stan's mouth.

The tie fell from Stan's hand as he grabbed at Cartman in an attempt to steer his mouth back toward his, writhing against the thigh sandwiched between his in an effort to release some of the tension building inside him. He jerked and let out a loud moan when Cartman's teeth scraped along the hollow behind his ear.

Cartman pulled back then ravished Stan's mouth with his own, giving into the hunger he had carried for so long and dominating Stan's mouth with his tongue. His hips began moving in tandem with Stan's, the texture of their dress slacks adding to the friction building between them. Cartman pulled his mouth away and took in Stan's flushed appearance, silently thanking anyone willing to listen that he could have this moment with Stan. "God, how I wanted this. The night we caught Butters and Clyde ...I thought you had figured it out then and was slowly torturing me. Watching someone get sucked off was almost enough...then you crawled across my lap." He broke off with a groan and attacked Stan's mouth again. He pulled away and looked into Stan's eyes. "I thought you could feel my hard-on."

Stan reached down and rubbed the cock sliding along his thigh. As his lightly touched along the bulge, he said, "Now that I feel it, I don't know how I ever missed it."

A low moan escaped Cartman at the added pressure, increasing the coiling tension growing in his belly. He threaded his hands through Stan's hair and pulled him back to look in his eyes and saw how Stan had given into the lust raging between them. Feeling frustrated that this might be the only time he would see him like this, Cartman growled out, "I want nothing more than to take you up to my room and suck you dry, but those two assholes would just get in the way. Instead of taking you upstairs and giving you so much pleasure you never want to leave my bed, I'm going to have to settle for a half-assed handjob in my backyard."

Stan wanted to tell him it was okay, there would be other times if when they were sober they talked it over; it didn't have to be absolutely perfect, it was perfect _right this minute_ , but the words died in his throat as Cartman's mouth descended upon his own as Cartman placed his hand on Stan's penis, stroking in counterpoint to their thrusts. His own hand tightened on Cartman's member, eliciting a gasp from him.

And when Cartman pulled his mouth away from his, latching onto his neck, he bucked hard into the other teen's hand, crying out, "Oh. God. Eric!"

Upon hearing his name tumble from Stan's lips as he came, Cartman sped up and grunted when his release washed over him. He planted kisses along Stan's neck, murmuring low enough that Stan couldn't hear him, "Even if you hate me tomorrow, this was so worth it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to everyone that has taken the time to review :)


	5. Chapter Five

** Chapter Five **

* * *

After a few more kisses were exchanged, Stan and Cartman went back inside. Kenny was sitting on his sleeping bag eating cheezy poofs while Kyle had been tucked into his sleeping bag and was snoring. Kenny looked away from the TV and grinned at the sight of the two holding hands. "Now that you two have things settled, there's some water for both of you by your sleeping bags." He popped another cheezy poof into his mouth. "Oh, and before I forget, Kyle told me it was my job to make sure Stan wasn't molested."

Cartman smirked as he saw a blush appear high in Stan's cheeks. "Too late."

"Thought so." Kenny took in the flushed and satisfied looks on both of his friends faces, then cracked another grin and said, "Just remember, lube is your best friend."

Stan groaned then dropped Cartman's hand to grab his bag. "I'm gonna go get changed. You two do...whatever." He ran up the stairs to the bathroom and changed into some clean boxers and a t-shirt. He stashed his dirty clothes in his bag and brushed his teeth before coming back downstairs. He took in his and Cartman's combined sleeping bags and shrugged as he sat down and began drinking his water.

"Hey, Stan?"

"Yeah, Kenny?"

"I know Kyle already talked to Cartman about it, but I thought I would give you my version."

Feeling his mouth quirk up at the side, Stan set aside his water. "Okay."

"If you hurt him, I know strange and painful ways to torture you," Kenny said with a grin.

Stan smiled back. "Thanks for the warning." He finished his water and climbed into the huge sleeping bag. He was just starting to doze off when Cartman climbed in.

Cartman lay on his back and pulled Stan up against his side, letting out a happy sigh when Stan just snuggled closer. "You don't mind that I put the bags together, do you?" He dropped his nose to Stan's hair and inhaled. "I was hoping you wouldn't after what happened outside."

Stan traced the letters on Cartman's t-shirt. "Relax." He leaned up and kissed the underside of the other boy's jaw. "It's fine. Everything's fine." He let out a jaw-cracking yawn. "Let's get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow."

As he drifted off to sleep, he felt Cartman begin to relax and murmur intelligible things into his hair.

* * *

Stan was having the best dream ever.

He couldn't see what was going on, but the warmth of the body behind him and the impatience of the hand to get into his boxers gave him a pretty good clue. A morning stubbled jaw rubbed against the side of his neck as the person behind him tried to nibble on his ear. A whine clawed its way out of his throat as he pushed back against what felt like an impressive erection.

"God. Stan, you're gonna kill me." Cartman said in a voice that was raspy with need.

Stan smiled as he recognized Cartman's voice, glad it was him behind him. If it had been anyone else, he probably would have been sick. He tried to turn around, but the sleeping bag and Cartman's arm kept him pinned in place.

"Knew I should have just taken you up to my room." Cartman's hand pulled away, causing Stan to whine in frustration. Cartman placed soothing kisses along the back of Stan's next in an effort to calm him down. "I know, I know. But everyone's starting to wake up and I don't want to share this side of you with anyone.

"Go back to sleep."

Stan obeyed.

* * *

"C'mon, Stan! We're going!"

Stan sat upright, woken by the shrill voice of his best friend. He blinked against the bright light streaming into the living room window, unable to see the pair of sweats thrown his way until they hit him in the face. He pulled them off in time to see Cartman storm past him and up to his room. Stan placed his palm against a pounding temple and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"We were kicked out. Put your pants on and let's go!"

The sound of the bedroom door slamming shut reverberated throughout the house.

Stan frowned in confusion. What had happened for Cartman to suddenly not want to speak to him? He put on his pants and gathered his things while Kyle tried to hurry him up. He kept glancing up at Cartman's bedroom door, hoping that he would open the door and just fucking look at him before he left.

The door stubbornly remained shut.

* * *

The next week if Cartman wasn't ignoring Stan, Stan was avoiding him, embarrassed by his actions when they had both been too drunk to ignore their hormones.

Cartman had fallen back onto his old habit of only speaking through Kenny or Butters like he had when he was refusing to talk to anyone for most of eighth grade. After a few days, Kenny would pointedly look at Stan, and say, "I'm sure I don't need to repeat that."

He even kept it up during practice, using Butters as his go-between.

Practice was so bad on Wednesday—four days after the 'Incident'—Stan had taken off his helmet and glared at Cartman so hard the other boy withered under his gaze. Not caring who heard, Stan yelled, "I don't know what the _fuck your problem is_ , but you need to get your shit together!" When Cartman leaned over to Butters to reply, Stan nearly took a page out of Kyle's book, ready to beat the shit out of him. He settled for screaming at the sky and marching off the field to cool down.

After he finally cooled down, he resumed his place on the field and directed everything he wanted to say to Cartman to Butters. The annoyed look that passed over Cartman's face every time Stan talked to Butters rather than him lightened Stan's mood considerably.

* * *

The system somehow managed to confuse the team they played against, giving South Park the win by their largest margin ever. After the game, Stan was dressing when he overheard Butters talking to someone else in the locker room. He tried not to eavesdrop, but when he heard the low tones of Cartman's voice, he stayed where he was.

"Now, Eric, that's not very fair to Stan. You can tell he's confused as heck and no one will tell him anything. Why don't you just talk to him?"

"It's not that simple. You know that damn it!" The sound of a fist hitting a locker rang out. "Just because you and Clyde worked it out doesn't mean that we will."

Stan could imagine Butters thumping his fists together. "I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit. You did say he was still into you after the 'most half-assed hand-job in existence'. Why don't you just talk to him?"

"Because if I do and the Jew is right, I couldn't live with that."

Upon hearing Kyle mentioned, Stan sneaked away, unwilling to learn secondhand what his best friend might have done. He went to his car and put his things in the back seat. He climbed in and turned on the ignition, Joan Jett's vocals blaring out of the speakers.

"Do you wanna touch? Do you wanna touch me there?"

Remembering that day Cartman sang it back to him suddenly overwhelmed him, causing him to break down and cry in the parking lot.

* * *

After he had a good cry, he drove home that called Kenny, needing someone to talk to, but Kenny was more tight-lipped than usual.

Frustrated, Stan finally broke down and told him everything he had been going through. Starting with what Cartman thought was the 'most half-assed hand-job in existence' to what apparently was _not_ a dream then waking up confused to why he's being kicked out to the shitty practices. "And he's been talking to everyone, but me! I'd like to know what the fuck happened for him to suddenly hate my guts like that!"

The line on the other side was silent for a minute as Kenny processed what Stan said, then he replied, "You need to talk to Kyle. I wasn't there when the big blow out happened, so I only heard Cartman's side."

After he had finally hung up with Kenny he tried to fall asleep, only to toss and turn nearly all night. After the clock read seven AM and the sky began to lighten, he finally gave up attempting to get any sleep and got up. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt then went downstairs in search of breakfast. He grabbed a packet of pop tarts then went outside, hoping the chilly air would help him wake up. He walked over to his picnic table and sat on the tabletop, his legs dangling off the edge as he ate his breakfast and tried to clear his mind. 

He kept coming back to the idea that Kyle and Cartman had argued about what had happened between him and Cartman after Kyle fell asleep and Kyle said something about Stan that changed Cartman's mind about him. He sighed and looked toward Cartman's house. It was still early enough that the house was dark; Liane would be waking up soon to go to work and Cartman would wake some time after that.

Had it really only been the weekend before last that Cartman had burst into his room? He had been happy then and wondered if it was something they could ever fix.

* * *

Stan waited until after ten before he went over to Kyle's house, set on prying the entire story out of his best friend. Nearly a member of the family, he didn't need to knock to enter, but he decided to knock anyway. When Ike answered the door, he asked, "Is Kyle home?"

Ike widened the door to let him in. "Come on in. I think he was getting ready to head over to your place."

"Thanks, Ike." Stan brushed past him and went up the stairs to Kyle's room. He knocked on the door and took a step back when Kyle immediately opened the door.

A look of relief passed over Kyle's face as he saw Stan standing there. He opened the door wider and motioned for him to come in. "He's here," he said into the phone. ""Make sure you tell Fat-ass I was an idiot and I won't suck his balls." He hung up the phone and gave Stan another look over before he pulled him into a hug.

Stan awkwardly returned it. "Glad to see you too, dude, but what was that all about?"

Kyle let him pull go and moved to sit on the bed, leaving Stan standing. "That was Kenny. I guess you kinda scared him yesterday. I think he was half-afraid you were gonna go jump off a bridge or something."

A light blush broke out over Stan's cheeks. He sat in Kyle's desk chair. "Yeah, well, I knew you were on a date with Wendy and Cartman's not talking to me, so Kenny got everything thrown at him." Stan looked at his shoes and dug at the carpet with his toe. "He told me I needed to talk to you about what happened that morning at Cartman's."

It was Kyle's turn to blush. "Jesus, I'm half afraid you're going to hate me."

Stan looked up at him. He was pretty god at reading Kyle's moods after being friends for so long and the extreme paleness of his face behind his freckles and blush meant that he was embarrassed and a little disgusted by what had happened. "I could never hate you. What'd you do?"

Kyle took a deep breath then told him what happened.

* * *

Kyle was woken by a whine and heavy breathing followed by someone murmuring to someone else. The inside of his mouth tasted horrible and it felt like sand had somehow gotten under his eyelids. He blinked his eyes and clawed his way out of his sleeping bag, noticing Kenny was getting ready to leave. He waved his hand at Kenny then headed toward the bathroom. He'd taken care of things when he realized that Cartman and Stan were sleeping in a huge sleeping bag.

After an incident involving Butters, Lexis and a whole lot of alcohol in tenth grade, Kyle had always tried to watch out for his friends when they had too much to drink. He went back downstairs and dressed before turning the news on and waited for either one of them to wake up.

And while he waited, he stewed. He alternated between being mad at Kenny for not watching out for Stan and at Cartman for taking advantage of the situation. So when Cartman finally woke up, he was spoiling for a fight.

Cartman had woken with a smile on his face that disappeared when he saw Kyle glaring at him. He climbed out of the sleeping bag and grumbled, "Morning."

Kyle folded his arms over his chest and said "We have to talk."

Cartman rolled his eyes and made his way toward the kitchen hoping Kyle would get the hint so they could talk and not disturb Stan. "You wanted to talk, so talk."

"What is your master plan involving Stan?"

Cartman shut his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Jesus this again? My 'master plan' is none of your goddamn business. That's for me and him to decide. Now, fuck off."

"Can't do that." Kyle grabbed Cartman's wrist as the other teen started to walk by him. He scrabbled to say something to make Cartman stay and talk to him. So he lied. "You're not the only guy he's been with." Kyle immediately felt like he kicked a puppy with how fast Cartman's face fell at his proclamation, but he continued. "He always turns into such a slut when he's been drinking and the nearest warm body is always who he wants."

"You're lying."

Deciding to just go for it, Kyle just sadly shook his head. "I'm trying to save both of you heartbreak."

Something in Cartman snapped. His face turned bright red as he screamed out, "You take your fucking, dirty, lying Jew face out of here and take him with you!" When Kyle didn't move fast enough, Cartman grabbed the front of Kyle's shirt and pulled him close. "You want to know my master plan, Kahl? If you don't leave with him right this instant, I'm going to go in there and continue where I left off this morning. Stan might not like an audience, but I wouldn't mind if it gets the point across."

* * *

"...After that is when I woke you up."

Stan frowned. "That was the big fight?"

Kyle let out a nervous laugh. "Not exactly. I went back later and told him that if he so much as talked to you, I was going to tell you such terrible and nasty things about him that you'd never want to see him again."

"And he believed you?"

"He did after I admitted I lied about you being a slut. I also told him you didn't remember anything."

Stan stood up and headed toward the door. He turned to Kyle and said, "You should have told me this a few days ago."

Kyle nodded. "I know. Even Wendy's been pushing me to talk to you."

Stan looked thoughtful and said, "You know I have to get my revenge."

Kyle grinned sheepishly. "Yeah."

Stan grinned, feeling a lot better knowing that he hadn't been the cause of the strife between him and Cartman. "You should be made aware that when it finally happened, not even Wendy will be able to save you."

Grinning back, Kyle said, "Duly noted."

Stan opened the door and exited the room. Just before he shut the door, he poked his head back inside. "I'm sure Cartman will help me come up with something."

"Fuck!"


	6. Chapter Six

** Chapter Six **

* * *

Stan was still grinning as he left Kyle's house. He already had ideas of how to get his best friend back, unless Cartman happened to come up with a better idea. He bypassed his house, going to Cartman's softly humming to himself. After a few seconds, he recognized it as what was fast becoming their song. He walked up the steps and rapped on the door. When Cartman opened the the door looking pissed off, Stan's smile grew wider.

"Hey Cartman. Ready for me to help you out?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Cartman moved to shut the door in Stan's face.

"There are a number of things I can help you with." He stuck his foot in the door so the other boy couldn't shut it. "I was thinking of helping you with that selective mutism you seemed to have picked up, but it seems to have resolved itself." Stan pushed his way in. "Is your mom home?"

Stan heard the door slam behind him. "No, she has to work a double today."

"Cool." Stan headed up towards Cartman's room. "Let's take a look at your homework." Halfway up the stairs he turned around, feeling impish as he looked at Cartman. He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and watched Cartman's Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. "If it looks good, I'll have to come up with some way to reward you."

"Reward?" Cartman slowly followed behind Stan.

"Mhmm. Then again, maybe not. You were kind of a dick to me last week."

Stan walked into Cartman's room, almost surprised to see the mess. The other times he had come over you could at least tell that an effort had gone into tiding up. He toed off his shoes and sat on a clean patch of bed. He just kept smiling at Cartman's uneasy gaze. "What's the matter? You're looking at me as if I've grown an extra head."

Cartman shook his head then moved over to his desk. He sat backwards in his chair and just stared at Stan. He rested his chin on his hands. "I'm trying to figure out why you're acting as if nothing happened."

Stan shrugged. "I guess I'm just in a good mood. I heard some good news and decided to forgive your dickish ways."

Cartman's eyebrows rose up. "Did you hear from Colorado then?"

"No." Stan's smile faltered. "It was something else." Stan could feel his mood start to wane and to keep nervousness from creeping in, he made small talk. "My mom was asking about you the other day. I told her about your meeting with the recruiter from UCLA."

"That's nice." Cartman chewed on his thumbnail as he studied Stan. He let out a sigh and asked, "What exactly do you remember about Homecoming?"

"It was pretty fun. You and Kenny grinding on each other after Butters and Clyde won Queen and King. Going back to your place. Playing video games..." Stan's voice trailed off.

Cartman leaned closer to him from his chair. He nervously licked his lips. "Anything else?"

Stan could feel his smile finally fading as he gazed at Cartman's lips. "We played 'I have never'."

Cartman nodded and waited for something, some sort of crumb of information to go on that maybe Kyle had been lying and Stan _really_ did remember. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, he felt his spirits drop and he said tonelessly, "Sounds like a good night, huh?"

Stan felt tears begin to well up in his eyes and scooted toward the edge of the bed, his sock-covered feet touching the floor. In a quiet voice, he said, "The thing is, it got even better than that. This guy I've had a little crush on for a while now went outside with me and we talked. Then we gave each other what I thought were pretty awesome hand-jobs and we came back in and shared a sleeping bag." Stan paused to swallow back some of his tears. "The next morning was pretty fucking terrible since he wouldn't look twice at me, so I began to think that maybe I had misinterpreted something. Turns out, he was too much of a chicken to talk to me about it." He looked back up at Cartman and asked with hurt tinging his voice, "Does any of that sound familiar?"

Cartman opened his mouth to apologize, then shut it, acknowledging to himself that anything he said would pale in comparison to what he put Stan through by not talking to him sooner. He cleared his throat and said instead, "I'm guessing you talked to the Jew."

"Only after I word vomited all over Kenny last night." Stan's eyes dropped to his feet again. "I guess I scared him enough that he called you and Kyle."

Cartman scoffed. "I told that idiot you were fine. I saw you this morning when you were outside."

Stan's gaze shot up to meet Cartman's. Narrowing his eyes at him, he said, "It was only a little after seven. What were you doing up then?"

Cartman blushed and looked away. "I had... I had a dream about that night." He looked back at Stan. "I , ahem, was having a hard time going back to sleep."

A soft smile touched Stan's lips. "I know what you mean. I've been having a hard time sleeping lately too." Just thinking about the vivid dreams he had been having, Stan could feel the tension growing low in his belly. "I've been dreaming about that morning after a lot. That was pretty intense."

Cartman let out a low moan of discomfort and the tip of his tongue darted out to moisten his lower lip as his gaze dropped to Stan's neck. "If Kyle and Kenny hadn't woken when they did, it might have just given you something more to regret."

Stan let out a low laugh. "I doubt it. I'm still not regretting the hand-job. And I'm finally in your room." A mischievous grin broke out over Stan's face as his gaze swept down Cartman's body. "What time is your mom supposed to be home, again?"

Cartman watched him with rapt attention, glad for the chair back that hid his lap from Stan's view. "Why the sudden interest in my mom's work schedule?"

Stan fingered the buttons of his shirt. As he slipped the first one out of the hole, he heard Cartman's breath catch. He continued unbuttoning buttons as he said, "I want to make sure I have enough time to do what I want. I'm curious to see if I can get you as flustered and frustrated as I have been over the past week." He ran a hand over the band of exposed skin on his chest, his breath speeding up at the naked look of hunger on Cartman's face. "I'm pretty sure you owe me for that morning." He dropped his hand from his chest and moved to button his shirt back up. "Unless the only reason you did those things was that you were too drunk to know better."

Cartman blinked angrily at Stan. "Of course it meant something, you asshole! If I wanted to, I could've kissed anybody else!"

Pleased at Cartman's reaction, Stan smiled. "Good." He shrugged his shirt off, the sun catching the faint dusting of freckles on his shoulders. He leaned back and traced the contours of his abs with an index finger as he took in Cartman's flushed form. He splayed his fingers over his lower abdomen, tracing the line of hair that trailed from his navel and disappeared under his jeans. He face took on a thoughtful cast as he asked, "What was it you told me you wanted to do?" His fingertips slid under the hem of his pants. "You'd give me so much pleasure I'd never want to leave your bed?"

A strangled noise left Cartman. "I think you're really trying to kill me." He shifted in his chair to try to take some of the pressure off his erection. "I swear I will make it up to you somehow, just...oh, god."

Stan slipped his hand over the bulge in his jeans and lightly squeezed. He slowly caressed the hardened flesh through the denim as whimpers of pleasure escaped from his lips. He brought his other hand up and brushed it across his bare chest and looked Cartman in the eye. "Do you wanna touch me?"

Instead of answering, Cartman rose out of his seat, momentarily satisfied when Stan's eyes dropped to the bulge in his jeans. He sat on the bed and reached for Stan, snagging the other boys wrist and pulled him forward until they were face to face. He raked his gaze down Stan's naked chest and answered breathlessly, "Fuck yes."

"Cool." Stan climbed onto Cartman's lap, straddling his legs on either side of his lover's hips. He ran his hands through Cartman's hair, admiring the soft, yet thick texture and raked his nails against the scalp as he let out a sigh of contentment. "I've been thinking about us."

Cartman spanned his hand across Stan's back. "Well, while you've been thinking of running your hands through my hair, I've been thinking about this," he said as he thrust his groin into Stan's.

Stan bit his lip in an effort to hold back a moan. "Me, too. But I think we should go slow so there's no misunderstandings this time."

Cartman stiffened and asked, "How slow?"

Stan squirmed in Cartman's lap as he tried to recapture that wonderful feeling only Cartman could make him feel. "Kissing, touching and heavy petting for now. Maybe blow jobs soon." A moan escaped him as Cartman ground into him again. Panting he added, "And if you play your cards right, one day we might just fuck."

"Thank God." Cartman pulled Stan close, their noses almost touching. "Can I please tell Kahl? I want to rub it in his face that _you_ want _me_."

"Yeah, you can tell Kyle." Stan let out a shaky breath as Cartman wrapped an arm around his waist and ground up against him. His bare chest rubbed against Cartman's clothed one, the texture causing a delicious friction against his skin. He arched into Cartman when he captured his ear and nibbled on the delicate skin.

Cartman lay back and pulled Stan on top of him, letting out a long low moan as Stan used his new position to grind in counterpoint to Cartman's thrusts. He grabbed Stan's ass and tried to hold him in place as he chased the feeling of the first time.

Sensing what Cartman was looking for, Stan rolled onto his back and pulled Cartman with him. He pulled Cartman down into a kiss and wrapped his legs around the other teen's hips. Tongues soothed and tasted while their bodies furiously rubbed together.

Cartman pulled his mouth away and began trailing it along Stan's exposed skin, leaving a trail of love bites. He took his time, trying different ways to make Stan squirm. He dipped his tongue into Stan's navel and mentally filed away the look of Stan nearly jumping out of his skin. He laved the thin line of hair, letting his tongue follow it under the waistband.

"Cartman!"

He grinned and proceeded to do it again. He crawled back up and caught Stan's mouth in a fierce kiss. He pulled away and said, "You can call me by my name, you know." He resumed kissing him and let out a little shiver when he heard Stan's breathy moan of his first name against his mouth. He pulled away and looked toward Stan's crotch. "Let me touch you."

Stan moaned as he felt Cartman's hand slide across his abdomen. "We agreed to go slow."

Cartman's hand dropped to the button, his eyes remaining on Stan's. "And me touching your dick would mean we're going too fast?"

"Right now?" Stan moaned as Cartman's thumb brushed against the skin above his waistband. "Yes."

Cartman smirked the instant before he reclaimed Stan's mouth in a kiss so fierce it made him feel dizzy. He grabbed Stan's wrists and stretched his arms over his head as he he gathered both wrists into one hand and admired how beautiful the over boy looked stretched out underneath him. "Lay back and let me start to make this last week up to you." He trailed his hand down Stan's stomach, watching his breaths become shallower and shallower. He unbuttoned Stan's jeans, his eyebrow raised as he waited for Stan to challenge him. When there was no protest, Cartman put his hand inside and found what he was looking for. 

An inarticulate cry ripped from Stan's throat as Cartman began fondling him through his boxers. The feeling was foreign compared to the fumbling with Wendy before; where her hands were tiny and unsure, his were large and knew just what to do. Stan pulled against his wrists, sobbing with pleasure. "Eric! Oh...Jesus! Don't stop! Oh, God. Eric, I'm going to come!"

Cartman moaned. Stan's desperate calling of his name nearly made him come as well. He let go of Stan's wrist and unbuttoned his jeans. He grabbed one of Stan's hands and shoved it down his pants, uncaring how desperate he looked or sounded. "Please just touch me," he said feverishly. "Stan, just touch my cock!"

Stan curled his hand around Cartman's penis and gave an experimental stroke. The resulting moan that escaped Cartman's lips made him feel powerful. A few long, slow strokes later and Stan could tel he was desperate for release. He brought his face close to Cartman's and asked, "What do you need?"

Cartman felt so damn close and knew one thing would definitely push him over the edge. "Say my name. It sounds fucking wonderful coming from your lips."

Stan leaned closer, so he was only a hairsbreadth away. He looked into Cartman's brown eyes and said, "Eric."

Cartman pulled Stan to him and crushed their lips together as he came.

Stan leaned into the kiss, enjoying the feel of Cartman's lips against his own as he gasped for air. He pulled his hand out of Cartman's pants and rolled on his back, marveling at the fact that Cartman was still dressed while he was half-naked and sprawled across the other boy's bed. He pulled away and reached for his shirt after he cleaned up his hand.

Cartman lazily watched his lover get dressed, taking the time to redo his pants. When Stan finished dressing, Cartman smirked. "Now that we have that taken care of, I could really use your help with my geometry."

Stan snickered at the ridiculousness of trying to do homework after what had just happened, then sat back on the bed. He patted the spot next to him, indicating Cartman should sit there. "Since we figured this out, geometry should be cake."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Based off prompt #56: Lust_

** Chapter Seven **

* * *

They spent the rest of the weekend at one house or the other, as they attempted to figure out exactly what it meant now that they were together. They decided to keep this new thing to themselves for the time being, only telling the people that really mattered: Kenny, Kyle, and their mothers.

Now, it was Monday morning and Kenny was watching Stan work on one of his college essays in Homeroom. After watching him for a few minutes, he asked, "Are you guys planning to go to Token's Halloween bash?"

Stan looked up from his essay and frowned at Kenny. "What do you mean, 'you guys'?"

"After someone began bragging to Kyle about 'bagging the quarterback' I assumed you two figured everything out after all the trouble last week." Kenny grinned at the distress on Stan's face. "Now don't feel bad. He's been awfully close-mouthed when I pester him for details."

Stan frowned, wondering exactly when Kenny had pestered Cartman for details. "That's because we're going slow, so there are no details to give." Stan looked away and tried to go back to working on his essay.

"So I should give it about a month. Good to know."

Stan flipped him off. "Fuck off, Kenny."

* * *

Feeling awfully chipper after his interaction with Stan this morning, and winning the challenge in his tech class, Kenny sat down next to Cartman and asked, "How are things going, Fat-ass?"

"Fuck off, Kenny."

Kenny smiled as he watched Cartman fight the urge to stare at Stan while the other boy waited in line. Kenny nudged him with his elbow. "The boyfriend tell you not to talk to me?"

Cartman grabbed the front of Kenny's hoodie and pulled him close, a sneer on his lips. "Now, listen here you poor piece of shit, quit with all that talk. It's our goddamn business, so quit begging for details."

Stan approached the lunch table and took his usual seat across form Cartman. "Normally, I'd take the nonviolent approach, but I can look the other way if you need me to."

Kenny grinned at Cartman and patted his hand. "Cartman was just putting me in my place."

Stan shook his head at the two of them then looked at Cartman. "So, what do you think about going to the party?"

Cartman let go of Kenny's hoodie and turned back to his lunch. "Could be alright." He speared a piece of pear with his fork. "Did you want to stay over?"

Stan smiled at him. "I was gonna ask you if you wanted to stay over at my house. My mom and dad are supposed to go to the city and see a play." He thumped the toe of his shoe against Cartman's. "She told me they were going to be gone all night and that I could have you over for company."

Cartman raised an eyebrow at that. "Does that mean she took the news we're dating okay?"

Stan smiled as he played with a french fry. "Dude, not even two minutes after I told her, she told me that I needed to invite you over on Friday, then told my dad they were going to see that new play in Denver."

"Awesome." Cartman snatched one of Stan's fries and ran his toe along the outside of Stan's calf. "Does that mean you're coming over to my place tonight?"

"You guys are so cute." Kenny watched them with his face propped up on his hands. "Please tell me you're this gross in private."

"Worse." Cartman snatched another fry from Stan. Eyebrows wiggling, he said, "He says my name."

Kenny laughed as Stan turned red.

* * *

"If you two get hungry after the party, I left some money for pizza."

Stan smiled at his mom. She had dressed nicely—a black dress that hit at the knee—and was looking beautiful; it wasn't often she and Randy went out. He kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Mom. For everything."

Sharon hugged him back. "Now I know you two are responsible, so I left you something with your laundry." She let him pull away and smiled at the blush that appeared on his cheeks. "I'm going to assume you're taking your time to get to know each other, but you should be prepared. Just in case."

Stan brushed some invisible lint off his mother's shoulder. "Would you be doing this if it was a girl?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Sharon slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse. "I'd even take her aside to talk about birth control.

For some reason, that caused Stan to color further. "Please tell me you tortured Shelly like this."

"Well of course. I wouldn't be doing my job as a mother otherwise." She patted him affectionately on the cheek. "Now you two have fun. We'll be home tomorrow by five."

Stan watched his parents get into the car then back out of the driveway and figured he had maybe five minutes before Cartman rang his doorbell. He picked up a few things and looked at the clock when his doorbell rang in short staccato bursts. He opened the door and smirked at Cartman. "A little eager are we? I thought I would have a few more minutes."

Cartman brushed past him and dropped his bag of things for the party and the next day by the door. He pulled Stan into the house and shut the door behind him. He backed Stan against the door and placed his hands against the door right by his head, boxing Stan in. "I have a whole day with you. It's bad enough we're going to the party, but I refuse to waste any time, Stanley."

Stan moaned as Cartman leaned against him and captured his lips in a kiss. He threaded his fingers through Cartman's hair, playing with the silky strands as they traded hungry kisses. He tore his mouth away with a gasp as he felt Cartman unsnap his jeans and slide them just past his hips. "Eric?"

"I just wanna touch you." Cartman looked into his eyes. "Is that okay?"

Stan nodded. "Just with your hands though."

A determined glint lit up Cartman's eyes. "One day you will let me do more that just touch you with my hands."

"One day, maybe, but not today."

"Never say never, Stanley." Cartman pulled the articles of clothing down to Stan's knees, glorying in the flush that covered the pale skin open to his gaze. He watched as Stan hardened under his lust-filled gaze. He moistened his palm with saliva and began stroking Stan's shaft. Cartman smirked when Stan let out a soft whimper. "And you said I was the eager one."

His breath came out in harsh pants at the feeling of Cartman's hand on his flesh. He wrapped an arm around Cartman's neck when his bones felt like they were going to melt any moment; hips straining upward whenever Cartman's hand was in an upstroke. A moan tore itself from his throat when Cartman's thumb rubbed across the head of his penis.

"Jesus, you're so responsive." Cartman watched as Stan arched against the door in an effort to get closer to Cartman's hand. He angled his head toward Stan's neck and snagged an earlobe with his teeth. A sob escaped Stan, causing Cartman to chuckle. "Like this. I've never met anyone who could get off by having their ears messed with."

Panting, Stan swung his gaze to Cartman. "Do that again and you'll have a mess to clean up."

"Really?" Cartman ran his tongue from the pulse point at the base of Stan's throat up to the hollow behind his ear. "Come for me, Stan. Yell my name." Cartman bit at the soft skin again.

"Eric!" his arm tightened around Cartman, clinging to him as he rode out his orgasm.

Cartman pulled Stan up for a kiss, hungrily claiming his mouth. He pulled away and panted, "Let's go upstairs."

Happy in the middle of his afterglow, Stan went to pull up his pants when Cartman stopped him. "I can't walk upstairs with my pants around my knees. I could break my neck and we'd have to spend the night in the hospital."

"Fine, but when we get to your room, everything comes off."

Stan reached down and cupped Cartman through his pants. He ran his fingers along the bulge, smiling when Cartman sighed with pleasure. "I will if you will."

"Deal. Do you have anything to clean up with?" Cartman motioned with his closed fist.

"Yeah, there's stuff in the bathroom." Stan pulled up his pants and grabbed Cartman's bag. He went to his bedroom while Cartman went to the bathroom to clean up. He saw the condoms his mom had left him and put them in his nightstand. He then stripped off his clothes and was just placing them in the hamper when Cartman came into his room.

Cartman walked up to Stan and pulled him against his body, his mouth attacking Stan's as he moved them toward the bed. He sat Stan on the edge and began taking off his clothes.

Stan stopped him after he pulled off his shirt. "Let me do the rest." When Cartman stilled, Stan hooked his fingers into the jean's belt loops and pulled Cartman between his legs. He unzipped and unbuttoned the pants then slowly slid them along with the boxers down, Cartman's erection bobbing free. Stan grabbed the bottle of lotion off his nightstand, squirting a little into his hand. He slowly began stroking Cartman's length, examining the feel of the skin underneath his palm.

The position they were in made Cartman want to bury his length into Stan's mouth, but he held back, letting Stan take some of the control. He sucked in a surprised breath as Stan brushed a finger across his nipple. He closed his eyes as hips moved with Stan's hand.

Seeing Cartman lost to the sensations he was causing, made Stan start to harden again. He was able to get a little lotion on his free hand and began stroking himself using the same rhythm on Cartman, keeping an eye on his face.

Cartman opened his eyes and looked down when Stan's strokes began to falter. He let out a moan and threaded his hands through Stan's hair. His breathing hitched as he saw the look of absolute lust shining in Stan's eyes. "So fucking hot."

"You too." Stan sped up the pace, knowing he was close and hoping Cartman was too. He also let loose the one thing almost guaranteed to make Cartman come. "Eric. I need you to come. I'm so fucking close."

"Oh, fuck yes!" Cartman shouted as wave after wave of pleasure overtook him. He heard Stan's answering moan and dropped his gaze to Stan, who had taken Cartman's load to the face. Cartman helped him stand on shaky feet and led him to the bathroom. He turned on the water as Stan just stood there in a daze. He nudged Stan into the shower. "We need to clean up if we want to go to the party. I have no problem with you going with my jizz in your hair, but people will talk."

Too satisfied to care, Stan stood under the spray and lathered his hair. "Speaking of people talking, are we telling anyone... y'know, about us?"

Cartman stopped lathering himself and looked at Stan. "Do you want to tell people?"

"Why not?" Stan continued washing himself, completely missing the look that crossed Cartman's face. "That way if I end up getting too drunk and trying to have my way with you, no one will think twice." Stan suddenly found himself pushed up against the wall of his shower, Cartman's arousal brushing against his abdomen. Stan could feel his erection stirring back to life and moaned as Cartman scraped his teeth across his throat. "Eric, we don't have time for this."

Cartman softly chuckled as he heard Stan's moan as he cupped his ass. "Now that sounds like a challenge." He softly ground their genitals together, moaning when Stan cupped his ass back.

"We'll be late," Stan panted against his lover's shoulder.

"Not if we hurry," Cartman said as he pulled Stan close for a kiss.

* * *

“Hi, Stan. Hey, Cartman. Glad to see you could make it,” Token said as he greeted them at the door.

“Good to see you to, dude. We're not too late are we?” Stan could feel his face start to turn red.

Token smiled as he took in the arm slung around Stan's waist. “Nah. A few people haven't shown up yet. Get yourself some drinks while I let Butters know he won the pool.”

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. “I'm afraid to ask, but what pool?”

Token's smile turned into a grin. “Well, after last week, we decided to bet on how long it would take Cartman to convince you to date him.”

“And Butters chose Halloween.”

“Yep.” Token walked with them to the kitchen. “If it makes you feel better, Wendy picked that you two were already dating.”

Cartman let go of Stan and poured himself a drink. “Did anyone pick never?”

Token shook his head. “No one. We all learned a long time ago to never bet against you when you really want something.”

Cartman studied Stan over the rim of his cup as Token's words sunk in, the scarlet red blooming over his cheeks. Cartman waited until Token left the room, then crossed over to his lover and wrapped his arm around Stan's waist as he whispered into his ear, “See, eventually you'll suck my dick.”

Stan just pulled away to make his drink.

* * *

“I swear this is almost a repeat of Homecoming,” Wendy said from Stan's right as they sat on the couch and watched everyone else dancing.

“Only this time it's Kyle instead of Kenny helping Cartman create a scene.” Stan took a drink then resumed watching the two teens angrily dance with one another, glaring whenever they made eye contact. He slumped against the back and said, “Remind me again how this happened.”

Wendy smiled and leaned against Stan, resting her head against his shoulder. “The two of them were stupid enough to make bets with Kenny.”

He tried to keep from snickering at how weird it was that his and Wendy's boyfriends were dancing. “Is it wrong of me to be enjoying this?”

“After what they did? Nope.” She smiled as she spotted a love bite just above the collar of Stan's shirt. “I told Kyle to tell you right away. Anyone with eyes could see that you were miserable, but no, no one listens to Wendy.”

Stan eyed her cup and saw it was empty. “Are you as drunk as I am? You only get this ranty when you're drunk.”

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and sent a wink in Kyle's direction. “Oh, I'm feeling a little buzzed. Cartman find out how grabby you get when you're drunk?”

“You have just figured out why we were miserable.” Stan frowned into his cup; it was empty. “Kyle helped though. The jerk.”

She patted Stan's hand. “Poor, Stan. His life is so hard. Schools are banging down his door and he has someone who is gagging at the chance to touch him.”

Stan opened his mouth to retort when the song ended and Cartman and Kyle sprung apart. Cartman crossed to Stan and pulled him off the couch he was sitting on. “C'mon. If I'm gonna satisfy the other part of this bet, I need you with me.”

Stan looped his arms around Cartman's waist, enjoying the warmth radiating off him. “What do you need me for?”

“Well, I'm sure as hell not kissing the Jew.” He then sent a pointed glare at Kyle. “And Stan's off limits.”

He tried not to be turned on by the possessiveness of his boyfriend's statement. “Cartman, why do you need to kiss me?”

Cartman grinned down at Stan. “Because I can?” When he saw Stan frown, he added, “The other part of the bet, I had to kiss a dude if I lost and since you're my date...”

“Fine, we'll find Kenny, finish your bet, then you can take me home.” He leaned up and kissed the underside of Cartman's jaw, giving it a little nip.

Cartman's eyebrows rose at the display of affection. “Are you saying this party's dull?”

“No, _Eric_ ,” Stan said as he ground his growing erection into Cartman's thigh, “I think our time is better spent elsewhere.”

A breathy little sigh escaped from Cartman, glad Stan was standing in front of him. “Damn it, Stan.” He waved toward Kyle and Wendy, then drug Stan toward Kenny, eager to leave and take Stan somewhere they could be alone.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt used: #50 Emotion_

** Chapter Eight **

* * *

Everyone was so engrossed in their own hook-ups that Stan an Cartman's sudden exit wasn't remarked upon. In fact, the only thing said about it was when Butters and Clyde came across them five minutes later when Cartman had Stan pressed up against his car as they made out.

"Oh, go find a room, you two!" Butters called out as Clyde tried to drag him away.

Cartman yelled back, “That's the pot calling the kettle black, you cocksucker!”

Butters shook his head as Stan burst into laughter. "That's not very nice, Eric. And you have no room to talk!"

Cartman smiled at Butters. "Sure I do. The minute Stan lets me suck his cock, I'll quit calling you cocksucker."

Clyde called out, "Deal!" Then dragged Butters away.

Stan looked up at Cartman as he slid a hand up his shirt. "Even if I let you tonight, you'd still call him a cocksucker, wouldn't you?"

Cartman placed a soft kiss on his lips then helped him into the car. "Stan, you know me so well."

* * *

The next morning, Stan woke up with a small hangover and with Cartman's hand determined to get into his boxers.

"Good. You're finally awake." Cartman ground his arousal into Stan's ass. "Did you know I had a hard time sleeping last night? All I know is that when you snuggled into me I was instantly hard."

Stan rolled over and caressed Cartman through his boxers, feeling a smile creep over his face at the sound of the greedy whine coming from the other teen. "I know you're pretty hard up for my ass, but it's only," he squinted at the clock, "eight o'clock, so you'll have to wait."

"Nope." Cartman ran his teeth over the spot where Stan's neck met his shoulder, enjoying the breathy sounds his lover made as he did so. He panted, "Just means I'll have to be quick."

"Eric, what—?" Stan was stopped by Cartman pulling the front of his boxers down as he distracted him with a kiss. He let out a whimper as Cartman's hand closed around his shaft.

"We have about seven to nine hours before your parents return home, and I don't want to waste a minute of it," Cartman said as he used slow strokes. "So, we're going to get off then go downstairs, play some video games, eat breakfast and start narrowing down the list of colleges for both of us to go to."

"And what—oh, god—makes you think I'll go along with this plan?"

"Well, my hand is on your dick and I don't hear you complaining," Cartman felt a thrill of satisfaction run up his spine as Stan looked at him with a lustful gaze, lips parted and slightly swollen from his kisses. "Not that you could stop me right now, anyway." He watched as Stan's parted father as he let out a moan. "The way your mouth looks makes me want to fuck it."

"Oh, Eric, you say such the nicest things." Stan had to bite back a laugh as Cartman growled at him in frustration. "Is there something you want?"

He stole a kiss, moaning softly as an idea popped into his head. He looked into his lover's eyes, taking in the dilated pupils. "Since you won't blow me, let me blow you."

"No." He reached into Cartman's boxers and began fondling him. "And begging won't make me change my mind."

"C'mon. Please let it be soon. I've been good." Cartman leaned over and started sucking on Stan's neck in order to distract him as he attempted to move lower.

"It's been a week!" Stan pulled away. "And don't think I haven't caught onto a few of your tricks." Stan leaned in and nipped at the underside of Cartman's jaw, relishing the way Cartman's grip tightened slightly. After a few moments, he said, "Tell me what you would do to me if given the chance."

Cartman searched Stan's eyes, looking for something he couldn't really identify. "Really? All the naughty details?"

"Every single one."

"Well, then." Cartman felt himself hardening further just thinking about it. "First, I'd strip you naked and take my time exploring every inch of your skin. Especially the skin I haven't had a chance to study yet." He sighed as Stan's pace quickened. "Then I'd tie your hands over your head because you looked so fucking hot stretched out the first time. And while you were like that, I'd suck you dry."

Stan could feel his orgasm begin to build. He was close and he knew Cartman knew it. "What else?"

"Then I would prepare your ass so nicely you'd ask me to do it again." He pictured himself doing exactly that; fingers slick with lubricant slowly working and stretching Stan's virgin entrance. "And—oh, god. I'm gonna come."

They came simultaneously then Stan reached over Cartman to grab the tissues. He handed one to Cartman then cleaned himself up. He cuddled into Cartman's embrace and said, "That was nice."

"Hm." Cartman kissed the top of Stan's head as they lay there for a few minutes. "I'm starving, let's go raid the kitchen." He got up and put on some sweats before going through Stan's dresser. He found a pair and threw them at Stan. He said, "If you're not ready when I get back from taking a leak, I'll come back and haul you downstairs."

Stan watched him leave, a smile on his face. Then he dressed and headed downstairs, knowing if Cartman found him still in bed, he'd do what he promised.

* * *

The rest of the day was almost domestic. They played video games, causing Cartman to bitch when he began losing. They looked over the pile of brochures that had been sent to Stan from different schools and Stan found himself actually listening to Cartman's opinion and was able to weed out half of the schools.

After, they took the money Stan's mom left for them and got something to eat. They talked about movies and music and nearly every thing in between. They finally went back to Stan's and ended up watching television while cuddling on the couch. Cartman finally went home around 3:30, but not before he gave Stan a long slow kiss that made his toes curl.

"When I'm all alone in my bed tonight, I'm gonna jack off to the memory of the last 24 hours," Cartman said as he played with Stan's fingers, not exactly eager to go home.

Stan pulled Cartman in for another kiss before sending him on his way. "You're such a romantic."

Cartman grinned as he slowly walked to his house.

* * *

The next week held all sorts of surprises for Stan. He found himself gravitating toward Cartman whenever they were in the group. And while their physical encounters were fewer in number, their intimate moments grew. Stan found his day was never complete until he talked to Cartman on the phone before bed.

When he told Cartman as much, the line on the other end was silent for a moment before Cartman said, "That's so gay."

Stan chuckled. "Well, you should know."

"Are you calling me gay?" Humor infused Cartman's voice as he asked.

"Here I thought you had figured it out as much as you wax poetic about my dick."

"But it's such a lovely dick; damn near perfect even. You should really let me suck it."

"Be patient," Stan said with a laugh.

"But it might kill me!"

* * *

It was Saturday night and a naked Stan was laying on top of and equally naked Cartman. Cartman's mom was at work all evening—giving them a chance to have some quality alone time—and Stan told his mom he planned on staying the night. Stan lay as still as possible while Cartman squirmed under him. He dropped soft kisses on his lover's mouth. "I missed you so much this week."

Cartman chuckled as he grabbed Stan's ass, moaning as their groins ground together. "We saw each other every day. You're the reason my grades are doing so well."

Stan kissed his way down Cartman's throat. When he reached one of Cartman's nipples, he flicked it with his tongue, enjoying Cartman's hiss of pleasure. "Who knew that me taking my clothes off was conducive to your learning."

Cartman tried to grab at Stan, but the other teen eluded his reach. He caught the teasing glint in Stan's eyes and asked, "What, oh wise one, am I learning today?"

Stan slid off Cartman and grabbed Cartman's tie from Homecoming and looped it through the bars of the headboard. He handed it to Cartman, one end for each hand. "The reward of being patient."

Cartman looked at him skeptically. "What?"

Stan smirked at him. "The longer you hold on, the longer your reward will last."

Holding onto the tie, Cartman watched Stan, a frown on his face. "What kind of cryptic bullshit is that?" His eyes narrowed as he studied Stan's face. "Is this some strange sort of revenge for something I don't know about?"

Stan slid his hand along the inside of Cartman's thigh, stopping inches away from his balls. "All I'm asking you to do is lie there and take what I do to you." He settled between Cartman's feet and looked up toward him. "Do you trust me?"

Cartman swallowed the lump in his throat. The soft caresses that kept inching closer and closer to where he wanted it was driving him crazy. His hips strained to arch upward as Stan's hand stilled. Sensing an answer was needed before the touching would continue, he panted out, "Yes. As much as I trust anyone."

"Good." The touching resumed and several long minutes followed; the room silent except for Cartman's heavy breathing. Stan's hands slowly traversed the entirety of his lover's body using soft, slow, steady strokes, ignoring Cartman's genitals.

"Stan," Cartman panted, "I think I learned my lesson. Your brand of patience will _kill_ me."

Stan hovered over Cartman's straining erection, smile on his face at his lover's impatience. "Are you sure? You're so close to completing the lesson."

"You evil fucker." Cartman threw his head back, his gaze fixed on the ceiling. He said under his breath, "Don't know how I thought I was in love with you. You torture me mercilessly..."

The rest of Cartman's rant was drowned out as Stan felt the blood rush to his face. Love? No... it was too soon. 

Wasn't it? 

Desperate to shut Cartman up, as well as quiet his own inner thoughts, he grasped Cartman's penis at the base and lowered his mouth over the tip.

"Oh holy fucking Christ!" Cartman cried out as his cock was enveloped by the warm wet at of Stan's mouth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he struggled not to come in Stan's mouth right away. He began babbling, "I'm so sorry I said those nasty things to you."

Stan never realized that just the act of giving head could make him so hard, and made him wonder what had been his hang up about waiting before. He hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down on Cartman's shaft, enjoying every one of his incoherent pleas. He moaned around the organ in his mouth as he slowly stroked his own.

"Uhn. Oh god. Stan!" Cartman felt his balls pull up close to his body, a sure sign he was about to orgasm. He let go of the tie and weaved his hands through Stan's hair. As he came, his fingers tightened in the strands and his cry of "I love you!" echoed off the walls.

Stan stiffened at the declaration, but was too far gone to stop his own orgasm. He swallowed every drop of semen then pulled his mouth off Cartman. A blush overtook him as he saw the intense look in Cartman's eyes. "Eric—?"

Hands still threaded in Stan's hair, Cartman pulled him up for a long soft kiss, not minding the taste of his semen. He pulled away and said, "I love you, you idiot." A small smile bloomed across his face. "You don't have to say it back, just know that I do."

Stan was awed by Cartman's casual acceptance. He searched for the words to speak, knowing that feelings were never his strong point. "I've never felt for anyone what I feel for you and some times it scares me. It's more complex than anything I even felt with Wendy and it's killing me that I don't have the words that seem to come so easily to you."

Cartman pulled Stan into his arms and rubbed slow circles over his back in an effort to calm him. After a few minutes, Cartman pulled Stan's hand to his lips and kissed the center of his palm. "I don't know why you're so worried about not being able to say the words. After all, you're a man of action. Anyone can spout pretty words, but what you do for me means more than anything you could say."

A sigh left Stan, feeling the tightness in his chest slowly dissipate. He leaned his face toward Cartman's seeking his mouth for a kiss. He let out a soft moan as Cartman hungrily claimed his lips and felt himself start to harden again. "Mmm, yes," Stan said as Cartman's hand slid down his abdomen.

Cartman's hand stilled inches away from Stan's rapidly hardening member. A devious smile broke over his face as he flipped Stan onto his back. He pinned Stan underneath him and attacked his neck. "Your actions definitely said a lot tonight, Stanley." Cartman saw the comprehension dawn in Stan's eyes as he slowly began sliding down his body.

A hiss escaped Stan as Cartman gently took him in his mouth. His hands fisted in the sheets as Cartman slowly tortured him with long licks from base to tip, his tongue touching every square inch of flesh. He heard the moans escaping from his throat every time Cartman barely touched him.

Cartman took his time exploring, mapping every surface with his tongue, lips, and teeth, enjoying every time Stan arched into his touch, silently begging for a little more.

The pleasure was beginning to be a little too much for Stan, his head thrashing from side to side. He dimly heard something open, but was too focused on what Cartman was doing to his dick. He felt something slick probe the entrance to his anus, causing him to look down. "Eric?"

Cartman moaned around Stan's dick before letting it slide out of his mouth. "Do you trust me?"

Stan felt the finger probing his back entrance, a low moan escaping him. "Yes! Do it! Do it."

Excited by Stan's frantic chanting, Cartman slowly pushed the digit in, half-imagining it was his dick. He leaned down and took Stan back into his mouth as he fingered Stan's ass.

It didn't take long before Stan was coming so hard his vision turned white. He was dimly aware of Cartman's orgasm coming after a few strokes. He lay back and stared at the ceiling as he waited for the feeling to return to his legs.

Cartman crawled up the bed and spooned behind Stan, holding him until he fell asleep. He lay in the dark, wondering when he had turned into a lovesick fool.

* * *

Stan woke up a few hours later, already rock hard and thrusting into Cartman's hand. He looked into Cartman's eyes and smiled. "What time is it?"

"Two." He leaned down and licked Stan from base to tip. "Do you know how hard it is for me not to jump you when you're sleeping? You look so cute and innocent and imminently fuckable."

Stan thrust upward into Cartman's grasp, moaning when Cartman began sucking him off. He grabbed at Cartman's hair, saying, "Keep going, then it's your turn."

He didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

A few hours later, Kenny and Kyle arrived to play some video games. Cartman put in one of the many Halo games, his smile a seemingly permanent fixture on his face.

"Glad to see you two can keep your hands off one another long enough to play a few games," Kenny said as they picked their characters.

Stan swung his gaze away from the TV toward Kenny. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't mind him. He's just jealous no one's touching his dick on a regular basis," Cartman said as he sniped Kenny's character.

"And your chipper attitude is annoying as fuck." Kenny respawned and set about blasting Cartman out of his hiding spot.

Cartman shook his head. "Such a sad day when I'm getting my dick sucked more than Kenny," he sang as he settled further into his hiding spot.

"Dude, I'm still in the room. Can we please not talk about that?" Kyle swung his character around and killed Cartman's with a head shot.

"Fucking weak!" Cartman grabbed Stan and gave him a fierce kiss. "Avenge me, Stanley!"

Stan snickered and took advantage of the shocked stare by killing Kenny then going in search of Kyle's character. He managed to engage Kyle in a firefight, laughing when they both managed to die.

"My hero!" Cartman threw his and Stan's controllers to the floor before hauling Stan into his lap and assaulting his neck with kisses.

Stan tried pulling away. "Dude. You have guests."

He ran a hand along the inseam of Stan's pants. "And I have some important business that needs taken care of."

"Later." Stan tried to grab the controllers only for Cartman to hold him tighter, the other boy's hand creeping higher. Voice heavy with disapproval, he said, "Cartman. You can wait."

"But it will kill me!"

"You'll survive." He grabbed the controllers and put some space between him and Cartman by sitting on the other side of Kenny, ignoring his boyfriend's pouting. "We ready to go again?"


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt used: #16 Simple_

** Chapter Nine **

* * *

Stan spent the weeks leading up to Thanksgiving seriously thinking about his relationship with Cartman. The friendship that was the foundation was still going strong. They would sit and argue over football and whether or not the newest movie was going to bomb. They talked about the future in general terms, not really willing to look past today.

The Cartmans started becoming regular guests at the Marshes and vice versa. Liane and Randy seemed to get along on a wavelength no one else really understood, but seemed to curb the random outbursts he had whenever he saw Cartman and Stan expressing affection.

On this particular day, Liane and Cartman were over at the Marshes for dinner before Liane had to work later that night. The adults were in the kitchen while Cartman and Stan were sitting on the sofa talking.

“I refuse to believe that you count that miserable week as part of our relationship!”

“Well, believe it or not, the seventeenth should be the start of our relationship.”

Stan reached out and grabbed Cartman's shirt, pulling him closer. “A drunken grope in your backyard doesn't count.”

Cartman put his hand on Stan's thigh, his thumb rubbing small circles against the denim. “It was more than a drunken grope.” He inched his hand a little higher and batted his eyelashes as he said, “That's the night I fell in love with you.”

Stan raised an eyebrow, ready to call Cartman on his bullshit, when he suddenly realized he couldn't. He placed his hand on his knee and asked, “Seriously?”

“No.” Cartman cleared his throat. “Actually, it was just after football camp. I knew it was for real the day Nesbit scolded me in his office about my grades.”

Stan thought back that far and tried to remember any tell-tale signs of his lover's affections. He blankly looked at Cartman. “I had no clue.”

“That was the entire point.” Cartman gave Stan's thigh a gentle squeeze. “At the time I didn't know I had fallen in love with you, but when I kept thinking about how nice it was to spend time by ourselves without anyone else... Before that I had been trying to think of ways to ask you out.”

“That day before we went to the movies. That note was for me wasn't it?” Stan scooted closer to Cartman. “Me, who you were certain was straight. Who was pretty certain you were straight.” He leaned into his lover. “You're going to have to thank Kyle.”

Cartman leaned in as well. “And why's that?”

Stan smiled as he brushed Cartman's lips with his own. “If he hadn't repeated something Kenny said, I might not have started to see how hot you've become.”

“Really?” He returned the kiss then paused a moment. “Why didn't you think of me as hot before?”

Stan pulled away, a little uncomfortable with the question. He ran his hand through his hair. “It was a lot easier for friends to stay friends. Only my parents and Kyle knew I was bi and I don't have very many close friends, so becoming attracted to one of them simply wasn't an option.”

“Well,” Cartman said as he wrapped an arm around the other boy and pulled him close,” does it help to know that I've wanted you to be mine for a very, very long time?” He turned Stan to face him once again. “Remember freshman year when I began giving you so much shit for joining the football team? That's because I kept having wet dreams about fucking you in your jersey.”

He was starting to feel short of breath by Cartman's admissions. “I think you've spent too much time thinking about fucking me.”

“Considering I have you in my clutches, half-way toward making my fantasies reality, I'd call it time well spent.” He trailed his fingers up Stan's thigh, smiling when he found him already half-hard. “Can I tell you how many times I've thought of just dropping to my knees wherever we are and sucking you off?”

Stan looked around the room, glad their parents were still in the kitchen talking. He grabbed the hand molding itself to his erection. “We can't. They could come back at any moment.”

“Then I suggest you come up with a reason to go to my house and you can be as loud as you want.”

Stan's hand gripped tighter as Cartman's. He caught the triumphant gleam in his eyes as he turned to the kitchen and yelled, “Mom! Eric and I are going over to his place to work on our applications.”

“Okay! Have fun!”

The words were barely out of Sharon's mouth before Cartman had pulled Stan off the couch and out the door. They both sprinted for the house next door, Stan beating Cartman by a fraction of a second. He flung the door open and ran up the steps, Cartman close behind him. His hand was on the doorknob to Cartman's room when he finally caught up.

Cartman spun him around and pressed him against the door. He unbuttoned Stan's jeans and slid them down with his boxers to his ankles. From his new position on the floor, he said, “You're lucky I stopped to close the door or else we'd be on the stairs.”

Stan drew in a deep breath as Cartman's mouth engulfed the length of his penis. No matter how often this happened, it always felt like the first time for him.

Cartman's hands grabbed Stan's ass and helped him set a furious pace. A finger slid down into the ass crack and gently toyed with the rosebud of Stan's anus. He pulled his mouth away from Stan's cock and looked up at him. “You should let me fuck you for our anniversary.”

Stan squirmed against the probing digit. “When we figure out the date, you're on.”

“So you agree then. The seventeenth?”

A chuckle escaped Stan. “Tomorrow's the seventeenth.” He brought a hand to his cock, arching away from the door as he stroked himself. “I guess our lesson in patience didn't stick.”

His gaze was fixated on Stan's actions. “I don't think I'm the only one who didn't learn.” He ran his tongue along the exposed flesh. "I think I'm turning you into a sex fiend.”

Stan grunted and let go of his cock when Cartman resumed blowing him. His head thumped the door behind him as he tried to arch higher into Cartman's mouth. And when Cartman's teeth grazed him, his hands latched onto his lover's hair as he cried out, “Oh fuck! Eric!”

Cartman swallowed down Stan's semen and was on his feet in a flash. He opened the door and helped Stan to the bed. As he sat on the edge, Cartman had pulled off his shirt when he found himself with an armful of lean male.

“Gonna mark you,” Stan murmured against his skin. “That way they know you're mine.”

Cartman hardened further at the possessive words. He knew Stan was a man of action, so words were usually scarce at a time like this. Which meant that when he did say something, Cartman found it extremely arousing.

Stan pulled away from Cartman's neck and admired his handiwork, then slid from Cartman's lap and pulled his pants back up. He knelt down and freed Cartman's erection by pulling his pants and boxers down, then took it into his mouth, marveling at how hard his lover was.

Cartman leaned back onto the bed and enjoyed his blow job. He propped himself up onto his elbows and watched Stan just make love to his cock with his mouth. He caught Stan's gaze and smiled at the mischievous glint hidden in the dark depths. Before he had a chance to ask about it, he felt a lubed finger probe his anus. Moaning, he scooted closer to the edge of the bed to give Stan more room. “Oh sweet Jesus, Stanley. Fuck me already!”

Stan hummed around the dick in his mouth as he inserted the lubricated digit. He kept the rhythm steady, his finger stroking in counterpart to his mouth. When he could feel that Cartman was about to come, he sped up. When Cartman flexed his hips and shouted his lover's name, Stan felt a satisfaction he had never felt before.

* * *

Later that night, when he was alone in his room, Stan suddenly realized why. He was in love with Eric Cartman.

* * *

The next day at school was long for Stan. He was trying to get Cartman alone all day, but so far had only been able to see him for a few minutes that morning and something this big needed more than a few minutes of snatched time between classes. He decided to wait until the end of the day and spent the rest of the day trying to keep his gaze from lingering on Cartman for too long. Unfortunately for him, his odd behavior caught Kyle's attention.

“What is going on with you today, dude? You're acting like you've discovered Cartman for the first time.”

Thankfully, Kyle waited until they were in study hall to ask. Stan looked up at his friend and said, “Something happened last night and I want to talk to him about it.”

Kyle studied Stan and watched the blush creep into his best friend's cheeks. His eyes widened in horror. “Oh my god,” he whispered. “You love him.”

Stan turned away and tried working on his homework. After a minute, he looked back at Kyle, who was frozen in the same place. “Dude. Quit staring. You're freaking me out.”

“You fucking love him!”

“Shh! Keep your voice down.” Stan scrunched down in his seat. “I don't know what the big deal is anyway.”

“The deal is that it's fucking Cartman!” Kyle whispered angrily. “He's been tormenting us since preschool.”

“No. He takes special delight in tormenting you because you get all worked up over it. He and I have always gotten along when it's just the two of us.” Stan pinched the bridge of his nose, not believing he was going to have to explain himself to Kyle, of all people. “You know how you and Wendy connect in a way that I don't really understand? It's like that with me and him. He gets that I have a hard time verbalizing how I feel, but he doesn't rag on me for it. He knows that if he's patient enough—.” Stan broke off, suddenly realizing something. “That slick son of a bitch!” He turned to Kyle, laughter in his voice. “I was wondering why he was so cocky the next day when you guys were over playing video games. The fucker already knew!”

* * *

There was only one class after study hall then it was finally the end of the day. Stan grabbed his things and headed out to his car, eagerly waiting for Cartman to show up. He leaned against the driver side door and waited for Cartman to exit the school. His brow furrowed as he saw a harassed looking Cartman being followed by Craig. As they approached his car, he could start to make out what Craig was saying.

“What kinda bitch would leave her mark on you? And why would you let her? Have you decided to take yourself off the market by holding a vacuum cleaner to your neck?”

Cartman spun around and glared at the nuisance. “For your information, my fucking boyfriend gave it to me.”

Craig started laughing. “That’s a good one man. Seriously, who's the girl your dating?”

Cartman continued walking, his eyes lighting up when he saw Stan. He turned back to Craig and said, “Look, I don't care if you believe me or not. Just go the fuck away.”

Craig looked Cartman up and down, not seeing how close they were to Stan's car now. “Who in their right mind would want a fag like you? I can see chicks chasing after someone built like you, but no dude in his right mind would want that.”

Cartman frowned at the questions and took a few more steps toward Stan. “Pretty sure my boyfriend would prove you wrong.”

“Maybe, but I don't see anyone willing to defend you, fag,” Craig said with a bored tone in his voice.

Cartman felt the blood rush from his face, feeling that somehow Craig might be right. He felt tears start to come to his eyes, but kept stubbornly blinking them away.

Stan watched the scene unfold in front of him and felt a fierce protectiveness wash over him as he saw the hurt play out on Cartman's face. He took the dozen or so steps needed to reach Craig and Cartman. He tapped Craig on the shoulder and when the other boy looked at him, he punched him right in the jaw, knocking Craig to the ground. He spat out, “Leave my fucking boyfriend alone!”

From his position on the ground, Craig stared wide-eyed at Stan. “You gave Cartman the hickey? What the fuck?!”

Stan grabbed Cartman's hand and squeezed it tight as he fought the urge to punch Craig again. “The answer to both of your questions is none of your fucking business!”

Gobsmacked that anyone would be willing to defend him, Cartman heard himself become the voice of reason as he saw the rest of the school coming out to the parking lot. “While I'm all for drama and causing a scene, a crowd is starting to gather.” Cartman pulled Stan back toward the Oldsmobile. “Now that we're kinda alone, I must say that was pretty fucking hot.”

“No one talks to you like that,” He said as he brought a hand up to Cartman's face. “Not even me. I fully expect you to kick my ass if I ever do.” He then chuckled to himself as he ran a finger over the mark on Cartman's neck. “That's pretty impressive.”

“Yeah,” Cartman said with a smile. “It made Kyle turn green when he saw it in last period. Well, greener; he was already pretty green.”

“That's because he wasn't happy when I told him something you already figured out.” Stan wrapped his arms around Cartman's neck and stood on his tip-toes. He looked into Cartman's eyes and said, “I love you, you evil fucker.”

“'Bout goddamn time,” Cartman said as he pulled Stan close for a kiss. After a moment, he pulled away and wiggled his eyebrows at Stan. “Now the seventeenth is definitely our anniversary. I'm so gonna fuck you tonight.”

Stan threw his head back and laughed. He calmed down after a moment and said, “We'll get there. Eventually.”

Cartman subtly ground his pelvis into Stan's. “Here you got me all excited for nothing.”

“We have an audience at the moment.”

“I don't mind,” Cartman said, a lecherous grin on his face.

Stan rolled his eyes at Cartman's constant lust for him. He eyed the group coming toward them and said, “Hop in and we'll see what we can do.”

Before Cartman let him go, he spun him around and gave him another kiss among the cheers of their classmates.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I switched shifts at work and forgot what day it was.

** Chapter Ten **

* * *

Kenny occupied Stan's former seat at the table and watched the by play between the couple. He caught Cartman putting his hand under the table and smiled when Stan started turning red. He grinned and said to Stan, "Still no details to share? If you two need alone time, I'm sure there's an empty classroom somewhere..."

Stan glared at Kenny. "Don't give him any ideas." He slapped at the hand on his thigh. "And we have plans this weekend; Mom's making Dad take her to Denver again."

Cartman settled his hand lower on Stan's leg and smiled in his direction. "Have I told you how much I love your mom?"

"I'm sure she'd love to hear it from you since you and your mom disappeared for Thanksgiving." Sharon had been a little disappointed when Liane had called to let them know they weren't going to come for Thanksgiving, but she had instead spent the holiday cheering Stan up and glaring at Randy whenever he brought up his son's 'good-for-nothing' boyfriend. He set his hand on Cartman's and gave it a squeeze. "I think she wanted to show off to you."

A light dusting of color appeared on his cheeks. He cleared his throat and said, "I still can't believe she decided that this was the year we just had to drive all the way to fucking Nebraska. It's not like her damn uncle is ever going to get out of prison." He swirled his pudding around with his spoon. "It was good to see my cousins though."

While the two of them were distracted, Kenny stole Stan's jello. He took a bite then pointed his spoon at Cartman. "At least you ate a meal that was prepared for you by someone else."

"Bitch, please." Cartman looked at his apple, decided he didn't want it then handed it to Kenny. "Like you didn't have some sugar mamma lined up to take care of that."

Kenny smiled as he wrapped an arm around Kyle. He wiggled his eyebrows as he said, "And that's how the Broflovskis took me in."

Kyle rolled his eyes and looked back at his homework, frowning as he tried to get the wording right. "Ever since the year he nearly burnt his house down trying to cook a turkey, my mom gave the McCormicks a standing invite," he said using a bored tone of voice.

"Spoilsport." Kenny turned back to Stan and asked with a grin on his face, "Are Kyle and I invited over after you and Fat-ass have hot monkey sex all over your house?"

"Kenny!" Stan and Kyle cried out in unison.

Cartman snickered at their scandalized looks on both their faces, only stopping when Stan elbowed him in the ribs. He wrapped an arm around Stan's waist and pulled him close as he nuzzled his neck. "Kenny only has his best interests at heart. He wouldn't want to be scarred for life by finding us—two of his very good friends—in a compromising position."

Stan looked at Kenny and saw the humor in his eyes. "Somehow I doubt he'd be very scarred." He then looked at Kyle and saw the fiery red tips of his ears. "Kyle, on the other hand..."

"Wants to pretend that you don't do anything beyond what I've already seen," Kyle said as he kept his face close to his homework.

"We'll call you when it's safe to come over," Cartman said as he nipped at Stan's earlobe.

* * *

Cartman entered the Marshes house, calling out when he saw Stan's mom, "Hi, Sharon!"

"Well, hello, Eric," Sharon said as Cartman entered the door holding a large manila envelope. Spotting the seal, she asked, "Is that from Colorado State?"

Cartman nodded. "I was hoping Stan received one today as well?"

Sharon motioned to the stairs. "He took his straight upstairs as soon as he saw it. I think he wanted to see the news and not embarrass himself if he started crying."

Cartman smiled and began to head toward the stairs before he decided to turn around and give Sharon a hug. "Thank you for the invitation to Thanksgiving dinner and for your upcoming trip to Denver."

Sharon smiled as she patted his shoulder. "You're welcome." She held him out at arm's length and said, "You will be over for Christmas. No buts."

Cartman nodded then went up to Stan's room. He opened the door and saw his boyfriend sitting on the edge of the bed just staring at the still sealed envelope in his hands. He sat down on the bed next to Stan and said, "Even if it says no, we still have UCLA as a backup school."

Stan snickered and leaned his head against Cartman's shoulder. He breathed in the scent of his cologne then opened up his envelope. Inside was a packet with information about the school along with an acceptance letter and a letter from the athletic department. He quickly scanned the letter, finding it congratulated him on a great season and offering a full scholarship for football. At the end of the letter was a small paragraph:

_Sorry this is late in reaching you, but your coach, Jansen Nesbit, suggested that we wait until we were able to offer the same opportunity to your fellow teammate, Eric T. Cartman, which we can say that we are finally able to do so._

Cartman carefully set his packet to the side then took Stan's and gave it the same treatment. He pulled Stan into his lap and held him as he quietly cried into his shoulder, the sobs shaking the larger boy's frame.

Caught unaware, Stan held him close and let him cry it out. After the outburst died down to sniffles, Stan placed a kiss on his forehead. "I didn't realize you were looking forward to going to UCLA so much."

Cartman laughed as Stan handed him a tissue. "Sorry 'bout that. The director wrote me a nice letter and Nesbit went to bat for me. And it said that even when we don't get along we always managed to pull it together on game day."

Stan rubbed Cartman's back as he leaned into him. "Mine was apologizing for the delay. They were waiting until they could give you the same opportunity."

They sat there in silence until Cartman broke it. "You know what this means, right? We definitely have to have sex this weekend." When Stan started to protest, he continued, "What better way to celebrate than to get naked and repeatedly fuck each other?"

"I guess you have a point." Stan stood and moved toward the door. He smirked at Cartman and said, "We can use the condoms my mom gave me."

"Condoms?" Cartman shakily stood as he followed Stan to the door. "How long have you had those?"

"Since the last time they went to Denver," Stan said happily as they went downstairs to deliver the good news.

* * *

"Cartman, what are you doing?"

Cartman eyed Kenny suspiciously, wondering how he managed to find them; after all, he had managed to find the furthest room away from anything else. He had managed to convince Stan to try to make some alone time since they had been unable to snatch any in the last few weeks. He blocked Stan from the other boy's view, knowing he wouldn't want to be seen in the state of disarray he was in. "Fuck off. I'm trying to seduce my boyfriend."

Kenny turned around to give them some semblance of privacy and put his hands in his pockets. "Thought you two would like to know Kyle's looking for you. Said he needed to iron plans out for Saturday."

Cartman put his head against Stan's shoulder and counted to twenty in hopes of getting his erection to subside, but Stan's throaty laughter as he ghosted his hands over Cartman's chest wasn't helping. "Does he need to know right this minute?"

"It's Kyle," Kenny said as if it explained everything.

Cartman huffed in annoyance as Stan began to straighten his clothes. He grabbed Stan's hands and held them to his sides as he said, "Tell his royal highness that he should come over sometime around two. That should give him enough time to get the sand out of his vagina."

Kenny snickered as he heard one of them moan. "So around two. I'll see you then."

Stan gasped as Cartman bit at his ear. "Yeah, see you at two. Now fuck off."

* * *

"Have a good time, Mom," Stan said as he showed his mom to the door. "And don't let Dad do anything stupid."

Sharon patted him on the cheek and saw Cartman walking over from the corner of her eye. She checked to make sure her purse was in place then smiled. "You and Eric have a good time too. I left plenty of money for food and supplies."

"Mom!" Stan blushed.

Sharon laughed then headed toward the car. She waved to both of them as she climbed in the passenger side, calling out, "Goodbye!"

Stan shook his head and leaned against the doorway as he watched his parents pull away. He turned his gaze to Cartman and felt a surge of anticipation punch him in the gut. He hooked his thumbs into his belt loops and splayed his hands to frame his crotch. "Hey."

Cartman looked at him and smiled as he walked up the steps. He braced himself against the door jamb as he leaned over Stan, his tongue snaking out to lick his bottom lip. "I know I only saw you an hour ago, but I couldn't stay away any longer."

Stan leaned up and caught Cartman with a slow sweet kiss. After a few moments he pulled away. "I was expecting you sooner."

Cartman pulled Stan flush against him, enjoying the way his boyfriend's body molded to his. "If I hadn't caught Randy running to the car, I just might have." He leaned in and nipped at his boyfriend's ear, appreciating the sounds he made. "Bad enough we had to wait until your mom took your dad away."

Stan grabbed Cartman's coat and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him. "I don't want to talk about them." He had felt on edge and horny all week, the little bits of time they could snatch together doing nothing to whet his appetite. He pulled Cartman's hat and jacket off, tossing them on the floor, then attacked the buttons on Cartman's shirt. "Of all the days for you to decide to dress up."

Cartman grinned and helped Stan with the buttons. "And here I thought you valued patience as a virtue." He pulled Stan into his arms, moaning as the smaller teen wrapped his legs around him, giving him the first real contact he had in days. He nipped at the the under side of Stan's jaw then eyed the stairs. "As much as I'd like to, I don't think I'd be able to carry you up the stairs."

Stan reluctantly set his feet back on the ground. He slid his hands along the opening of Cartman's shirt, enjoying the skin-to-skin contact before he pulled away and grabbed Cartman's hand, leading him upstairs.

Once they crossed the threshold of Stan's room, Cartman pulled him close and stuck his hand down Stan's pants, grasping his boyfriend's erection. He slowly stroked his erection as he thrust into his ass. Stan's moans grew louder as he nibbled on his neck. He pulled his mouth away and purred into his ear, "I can't wait until we're naked and I'm thrusting into your tight little ass."

Stan gasped as he backed into Cartman, the words turning him on further. They had barely touched one another and he was already pretty close to coming in his pants; the little time they had been able to snatch over the past week had never been enough. Stan reached behind him, groping Cartman's ass. He thrust up into his lover's hand, panting, "Eric, I want you to blow me so badly."

Cartman slid his hand out then unbuttoned Stan's jeans and slid them down to the floor as Stan pulled off his shirt. He helped Stan out of his shoes, socks, and pants before picking him up and carrying him to the bed. He lay Stan down and looked at him for a moment, admiring his nakedness. He started to strip his clothes off and said, "Why don't you get everything so I can get you ready while I suck you off."

Stan pulled the lube and pack of condoms out of the nightstand, putting them in easy reach. He reached down between his legs, slowly stroking himself as he watched Cartman's every move. He kept his touch light, not wanting it to be over before Cartman had a chance to pleasure him.

Once Cartman was naked, he grabbed the lube, and settled himself between Stan's knees. He made a big show of lubricating his fingers, wiggling his eyebrows at Stan suggestively, coaxing a shaky giggle from him. He carefully slid one in, watching Stan's face for any reaction. They had slowly introduced ass play into their lovemaking lately, taking turns and finding out what the other liked.

A moan escaped Stan as he threw his head back and enjoyed the sensation. He enjoyed rimming as well, but nothing seemed to make him feel as good as when Cartman fingered him. He tried to flex his hips with Cartman's movements, but the hand on his hip kept him still. He looked up at him and begged, "Please. Oh god. Touch me please."

"With pleasure." Cartman lowered his mouth to Stan's cock, at first teasing by only licking the tip. He moved his tongue farther down and began licking using long, firm strokes. His mouth engulfed Stan's length and he bobbed his head up and down, humming to give him that extra jolt of pleasure. He lightly scraped him with his teeth while he added another finger, drawing another moan from his partner.

Stan clutched at the sheets beneath him as he enjoyed the pleasurable way Cartman tortured him letting out a particularly loud moan as Cartman brushed against his prostate. His hands strayed to Cartman's hair in an attempt to hold him in place as he felt his orgasm start to build. Cartman untangled his fingers from his hair and pulled away, Stan's cock causing a small pop as it left his mouth. He looked down when he felt Cartman pull his fingers out and saw him ready the condom. His hand strayed down to his erection as he watched him with heavy-lidded eyes.

Condom in place and lubed up, Cartman situated himself between Stan's thighs, his erection lined up with Stan's anus. He touched his cock to the opening and felt Stan's shiver of pleasure. He brought one of his boyfriend' hands to his lips and kissed the center of his palm. He gave a wicked grin and asked, "Are you ready for me to pop your cherry?"

Stan nodded, his eyes on Cartman's. The initial breach was a little painful, but he tried to keep his breathing even and relax his muscles. His hands gravitated toward his lover's shoulders and gripped as he slowly pushed forward. He wrapped his arms around Cartman once the other teen was fully sheathed, letting out a moan when he felt his cock twitch. Cartman started by only pulling out a little then pushing all the way back in, making Stan moan with every brush of his prostate.

After a few minutes of going slow to allow Stan to adjust to his girth, Cartman sped up, moaning as Stan's body tightened around him with each thrust. He could feel the tension growing low in his belly, Stan's moans spurring him on. He looked into his lovers eyes and said, "Please tell me you're close."

Stan nodded, rendered speechless by the pleasure Cartman was giving him. He arched his back as Cartman grabbed his penis. Incoherent words bubbled out as Cartman gave him a few firm strokes sending him over the edge.

Watching Stan climax triggered Cartman's and he followed his boyfriend into bliss. When he started to catch his breath, he pulled out of Stan and disposed of the condom. Smiling at his boyfriend's loose form, he turned Stan onto his side and spooned behind him, placing kisses on his back.

After a few moments, Stan panted at him, "Does it count that you gave me so much pleasure I don't want to leave _this_ bed?"

Cartman smiled and held Stan closer, letting his hands wander over the expanse of naked flesh. "I guess it depends on when we can do that again."

* * *

"Stan? Cartman?" Kyle called out as he and Kenny entered Stan's house, starting to worry when only silence greeted them.

The two of them started to head upstairs to investigate when they heard Stan call out, "For fuck's sake, Eric! Quit teasing me and fuck me already!"

Kenny chuckled as Kyle turned green. He steered the other boy toward the couch and said with a grin, "I think they'll be a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter to be posted Friday.


	11. Chapter Eleven

** Chapter Eleven **

* * *

The next year and a half was busy for the two lovers as they worked to keep Cartman eligible for the scholarship and finished high school. They spent that summer in a haze of bliss, seeming, at times, to only come out to eat or stretch their legs. It was one of these nights as they both lay on their backs starting at Cartman's ceiling and dreaming about what they were going to do over the next year.

Cartman kissed the tips of Stan's fingers. “I think we should get an off campus apartment as soon as we can.”

Stan smiled and snuggled into Cartman. “You're just saying that because of that one time my dad walked in on us.”

“Damn straight!” Cartman began kissing his way down Stan's arm, lingering in the crook of his elbow. He mumbled into the skin there, “Took nearly a week to get that image out of my brain.”

A breathless giggle left Stan as Cartman's fingers ghosted over his ribs. “When's the next time we get to spend a stretch of time alone?” He captured Cartman's lips in a kiss, pulling back to nibble on his lower lip. “I'm loving the lazy lovemaking.”

“Might be a while. Next week we have to get serious about school.” Cartman let his teeth graze over the spot that always drove Stan wild, smirking when he felt the moan reverberate in his lover's chest. “Right now, I'm only going to worry about making you see stars.”

* * *

A week before school started, they got settled in the dorms, making sure they were in the same room; when they weren't Cartman led the charge to get it situated. He claimed that Stan was his tutor and that he would be hopelessly lost without him; basically tugging on the heartstrings of the administration. When they exited the room victorious, Stan stared at him in awe. “Promise me you won't use that on me.”

Cartman flashed him a smile. “It's much more rewarding for me to watch you come to the same conclusions on your own.” He wrapped an arm around Stan and led the way to their new shared dorm room. “And makes the wait totally worth it.”

Once the dorm room situation was fixed everything went smoothly. Then came the first practice. 

They both went up to the coach and explained that they were dating one another.

“Your problems ever spill out onto the field?” Coach Parker, a lanky man in his early forties asked.

Stan felt a reassuring squeeze as Cartman held his hand. He cleared his throat and asked, “Did you hear about the game against Middleburg?”

Parker smiled as he remembered the confusion of the other team as South Park had scored time and time again. “I was there to witness it.” He adjusted the brim of his cap as he studied the two of them. “Some of the finest playing I ever saw.”

Stan cleared his throat as he started to turn red, remembering what exactly had caused the circumstances to come about. “We were in the middle of a fight.”

Parker laughed then clapped the two of them on the back. “If you can play like that when you're fighting, I can't wait to see how you play when you're in sync.”

* * *

“Marsh! There's a redhead here to see you!”

Startled, Stan looked at Cartman, who simply shrugged his shoulders. Stan called back, “Did they leave their name?”

“Nope!”

Cartman nudged an already dressed Stan. “Go and see who it is. I'll catch up in a minute.”

Stan hurried out of the locker room, stopping short when he recognized the person standing in front of him. He gave a strange little half-wave and said, “Hi, Scott.”

“Marsh,” Scott said with a nod of his head, his hands shoved into his pockets, clearly uncomfortable with the situation he found himself in. “I came to congratulate you on your last game.” He shuffled his feet and looked at something behind Stan's right shoulder. He cleared his throat and said, “Also heard you're dating my little brother.”

Stan nodded and tried to keep a calm demeanor. “Yeah, we've been together over a year now,” he said with a smile on his face and watched the tips of Scott's ears go pink. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, he asked, “Is there something you need?”

Scott pulled his hand out of his pocket and handed Stan a key to a storage locker. In a soft voice, he said, “This is Eric's. He was supposed to get it last year on his eighteenth birthday, but it got misplaced when I had to move out of my aunt's place.”

Stan looked at the key, seeing it as the peace offering it was. He turned his gaze back to Scott and said, “I'll make sure he gets it.”

Cartman watched the exchange from the shadows and waited until Scott walked away to join Stan. “What was that about?”

Stan placed the key in Cartman's palm and closed his fingers around it. “I think it was a fresh start.”

* * *

That Christmas was the first of many holidays Scott joined—at Sharon's insistence. He and Cartman politely ignored one another until Stan threatened to withhold affection. Stan thrust coats at both of them and said, “The two of you need to work your shit out since my mom has unoffically adopted both of you. She hates when her kids don't get along.” When neither of them moved to do what he asked, Stan pointedly looked at Cartman and added snidely, “I guess you want to start lessons in patience again?”

Cartman grunted as he threw on his coat and dragged Scott outside to the back yard to talk. Once the glass door was shut he swung around and stared at Scott. “Look, if it wasn't for Stan refusing to touch my dick any time soon, we wouldn't be having this conversation,” Cartman said as he folded his hands over his chest, “but I owe you a thank you for letting me see the stuff in the storage locker.”

Scott shrugged and pulled the edges of his coat closed. “It was part of my—our—dad's will.”

“Still, you didn't have to.” Cartman looked back toward the house and smiled when he spotted Randy and Liane dancing. An idea struck him. Since he wasn't here all the time anymore, his mother needed someone to take care of. He said with an air of practiced nonchalance, “I know you really don't have anyone left, so if you need help, ask my mom.”

Scott smirked. “So long as I don't ask you.”

“Right.” He spotted Stan looking at them through the glass and flipped him off. He snickered as his boyfriend returned the gesture. He looked back at Scott and calmly added, “If you try to come between me and Stan, I'll turn you into chili.”

* * *

Five months later, Cartman found himself being dragged to a jewelry store by Kyle of all people. “Remind me again why I'm the one helping you instead of Stan,” he said as they entered the jewelry store.

Kyle looked at his put-upon friend and couldn't help but grin. He batted his eyes at Cartman as he said, “Because you have a flair for the dramatic I need for this ring.” He led the way toward the display of engagement rings. “That, and Stan would just help me pick out something sensible.”

Smirking as he looked at the display of engagement rings, Cartman said, “Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm the man for the job.”

Kyle caught the gleam in Cartman's eye and deadpanned, “Yes, because you're so flaming you were my first choice.”

“Well, then,” Cartman rubbed his chin as he looked for one to catch his eye, “you're gonna want one that's flashy, but not too flashy.”

Kyle gave a small grunt and spotted one he thought would be perfect for Wendy. He turned to ask Cartman's opinion and caught the dewy-eyed look he was giving one of the rings . The band was white gold and studded with diamonds and emeralds; it was a ring that was flashy, but not too flashy. “That would be perfect for Stan.”

Cartman pulled himself away from the ring, swallowing the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. “Maybe. Did you find one yet?”

Kyle pointed at the one that had caught his eye. It was a princess cut solitaire that came with a band that would flank the diamond with two rubies and two small clusters of diamonds. “What do you think?”

“Is it one you would have picked if Stan came with you?” Cartman still kept stealing glances at the band, Kyle's words playing in his head.

Kyle shook his head. “No. I probably would have picked something smaller.” He caught Cartman sneaking glances at the ring and pointedly looked back at the band he had been eyeballing. “You know you want to get it. I caught you eavesdropping on them when they were looking at catalogs,” Kyle said with a smile.

“So what if I was?” Cartman stared at the band and felt his cheeks color, then shook his head. “The timing's not right.”

“Get it anyway,” Kyle said and gestured to the ring he decided to get Wendy. “That way when the moment is right, you'll be prepared.”

* * *

The right moment didn't happen for another three years.

“Training camp has been an absolute bitch,” Stan said into the phone as he attempted to put the keys into the lock. “At the moment we're not working together, but that should change next week.” The key turned in the lock and Stan swung the door open, his mouth doping open in shock at the profusion of rose petals covering the floor. “Mom? I gotta let you go. Either Eric's making a romantic gesture or someone's playing a bad practical joke.”

Stan dropped the bag he was carrying and walked toward the living room, stopping to watch Cartman light the last few candles. When his boyfriend lit the last one, Stan said,” I'm glad I can cross practical joke off the list of things that might be going on.”

Cartman spun around and frowned. “You're home early.”

Seeing the frown mar his boyfriend's features, Stan took a step back toward the front door. “Do I need to go out and come back in? I don't want to ruin the gesture if you still have more to do.”

“No; you're fine.” Cartman grabbed Stan's hands and led him into the center of the ring of rose petals. He held onto Stan's hands and looked him in the eye. “We've been together little over five years now—and it's been the best five years of my life. We're playing in the NFL together and I could have never even begin to think what could have happened if Kenny had never gotten us drunk that night.” He dropped one of Stan's hands and reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a ring box. He dropped to one knee and held the open box out to Stan. “Will you marry me?”

Stan looked at the ring and felt tears come to his eyes. “I've been waiting for you to ask me for years. Yes.”

Cartman stood and pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on Stan's finger. He pulled him in for a kiss and nearly purred when Stan twined his fingers through his hair. “Tomorrow I'm going to call my mom and tell her to start planning the wedding.”

Stan pulled away and started blowing out candles, knowing sooner rather than later they would be going to the bedroom and the candles would be forgotten. His back was to Cartman as he said, “We don't need anything beyond a civil ceremony.”

“Wrong.” Cartman picked up a protesting Stan and blew out the last few candles as he carried him toward the bedroom. “I'm going to give you such a big and gaudy wedding, the tabloids will have to report it.”

“We made a big enough splash when we signed with the Broncos,” Stan said as he attempted to wiggle out of his new fiance's arms.

Cartman smiled as he placed Stan on the bed. “The world hasn't seen anything yet.”

* * *

The big and gaudy wedding Cartman promised turned into something more intimate and cozy due to the mothers' influence. A good time was had by all and ended when Cartman decided that he needed Stan and a quick fuck in the bathroom wouldn't do.

They settled into married life easily enough, the only problems coming form their General Manager of the team—which quit when he suddenly came out—and the new owner was trying to push a rising star onto Stan. He had just returned from a week-long trip to iron out negotiations and was attempting to get out of work-mode by reading the paper while Cartman sat on the couch and surfed the gossip sites on his laptop.

A bout of laughter escaped Cartman as he asked, “Did you know you're fucking Wendy?”

Stan looked up from his paper and shook his head when Cartman grinned at him. He set his paper down and walked over to stand behind Cartman. He saw the picture of him and Wendy some shady paparazzo had taken. It didn't show anything beyond the hug they had shared in greeting, but the caption implied something else.

_'One wonders where the other half of the Cartman-Marshes is.'_

Stan leaned in and as he skimmed over a couple of articles, said, “I can't believe you obsess over this stupid site.”

Cartman shut his laptop and set it to the side, then pulled Stan over the back of the couch and onto his lap, ignoring the other's yelp of surprise. “Hey, looking at that site keeps the journalists from dropping shit on us.”

“True.” Stan snuggled in his husband's arms, letting out a sigh of relief at the physical contact. “I just wish they would keep our friends out of it.”

Cartman snickered. He pulled Stan in for a kiss as he began running his hands all over his body, slipping his hands under Stan's shirt, running his hands over the well-toned muscles. “I guess we'll just have to find somewhere public and make trouble,” he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Stan moaned as the wonderfully familiar feelings washed over him. “We gotta be careful.” A low pitched whine left his mouth as Cartman's mouth descended upon his neck. “We were almost dropped last time.”

“Pfft. They wouldn't dare.” Cartman licked a line from collarbone to the hollow behind Stan's ear, glad he knew all the ways to quickly turn Stan on after all these years. “Not only do I know two of the best lawyers ever—don't tell Kyle I think Wendy's a good lawyer—but I let it be known that I was behind the Tenorman fiasco in South Park.”

Stan's breathing hitched when Cartman found his earlobe. “When did this come out?”

“About the same time as our GM did.” Cartman's mouth found a pulse point and gently sucked.

“Eric!” Stan pulled away and straddled his husband's lap. He softly ground against the erection pressing into his, throwing his head back in pleasure. He enjoyed the sensations for a few minutes before a thought popped into his head and was out of his mouth before he could sensor it. “Is that why we suddenly had to get married?”

Cartman grabbed Stan's hip with one hand and then snatched the hand that housed their engagement and wedding bands. His eyes locked on Stan's and they burned intensely as he said, “I'll have you know your ring burned a hole in my pocket ever since Kyle asked for my advice on rings.”

Stan paused for a moment and did a quick calculation. “You waited for three years?!” He pulled Cartman into a kiss, their tongues battled for dominance causing him to enjoy the shaky moan that erupted from his lover. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to Cartman's, staring into his husband's eyes. “You could have asked me that night and I would have said yes.”

“I know that, but I wanted it to be perfect.”

“And it was,” Stan said as he reached for the button of Cartman's pants, impatient to be skin-to-skin. “The rose petals were a nice touch.”

“That's because you're so gay,” Cartman said with a smile as he located Stan's button with ease. He unbuttoned the jeans and helped Stan stand, then pulled his pants down to his knees. He turned him around and braced his hands on the back of the couch in their luxury condo. “As much as I'm enjoying this trip down memory lane, it's been far too long since my cock has been in your ass,” he said as he palmed Stan's ass, kneading the soft flesh with a sigh.

Always amazed by how turned on he was when Cartman started talking dirty to him, he quipped, “One thing that hasn't changed in the last six years; you still have such a romantic way with words.”

Cartman fished for the lube he placed in a table earlier, hoping he would be able to have Stan as soon as possible. He liberally applied some to his penis then positioned himself behind Stan. “You _love_ when I talk to you like this.” He slowly pushed his way inside Stan, reveling in the tightness that enveloped his cock. “If you aren't rock hard right now, I'll willingly spend time with Scott the next time we go back to South Park.”

Instead of answering, Stan moaned as Cartman brushed against his prostate. He panted and pushed back against Cartman, attempting to take him in deeper. He said in between moans, “I missed you so fucking much. Next time, you're coming with me. I don't give a fuck what they say.”

Cartman leaned over him, kissing his neck as he reached for Stan's cock. “Thank God. I thought I was going to have to convince you next time.” His hand closed over the length and began stroking, loving the way Stan arched into his touch. As they both got closer to the edge, he began stroking faster as he said, “I love you. I love you so goddamn much.”

“I love you too,” Stan said as he spent himself in Cartman's hand. A few thrusts later, Cartman emptied himself inside Stan then slowly pulled out. Stan chuckled when he realized they were still mostly clothed. He pulled his pants up then turned around and wrapped his arms around his husband, burrowing into the embrace. “I guess now would be the time to tell you that they offered me more money to work with someone else.”

Cartman dropped a kiss on Stan's lips. “Tell me you told them to fuck off.”

Stan grinned. “I did something better. I told them exactly what you would think of it and reminded them of the time we were caught in the locker room.” He pulled away and fished his phone out of his pocket and pulled up their schedule. “I told them that they there were several tabloids that would like to know exactly what Eric Cartman does to keep Stan Marsh faithful. And I would give details as to where and when.”

“I knew I was rubbing off on you.” Cartman nuzzled at Stan's neck for a moment then moved with Stan toward the bedroom. He stripped them both down to nothing then lay on the bed so he could be the big spoon to Stan's little spoon. Once Stan was snuggled against him, he said, “I almost forgot to tell you. The video game company called while you were gone and asked if you had a song in mind for when you missed tackles.”

Stan yawned sleepily. “What did you tell them?”

Cartman started the opening guitar riff to “Do You Wanna Touch Me,” causing Stan to laugh as he snuggled into his husband's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And that's the end! Many thanks to orkideh84, suhamakitten, sexaholicrus, setinfiretotherain, derpyadventurer, ask-the-coon, ScaryBones, Sladejoker, Hyaenaa, Sakazaki-Chan, Technical Technicalities, TheNightShooting, MidnightLuv, esavivi, liulk, Rori_Wolf and to anyone else who reads this._
> 
> _The next long fic is in the works. I still have a bit to go before I start posting. It's Kenny/Kyle (K2) and is a planned 16 chapters. And it's not as light-hearted as this._
> 
> _Until next time,  
>  Carley9_


End file.
